AS206 Paper Caper
by Star24
Summary: A search for a missing manuscript complicates Max and Logan's plans. Sketchy jumps into a new career without thought of the consequences. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

****

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

****

AN: Sorry it's taken a while but here's the beginning of 2.06 Paper Caper. I want to thank Lelu for her willingness to let me bounce ideas off of her for this – when I was stuck on where I was going, her patience and suggestions were invaluable! Enjoy! Star

****************

****

Prologue

Max's Apartment

"Girl, how many times you changed outfits already tonight?" Original Cindy stood with her hands on her hips, sending a mock glare at Max and at the disorder that was her bedroom. Max's early training as a soldier living in a barracks was ingrained in her and it was rare to see her clothing strewn around in the wild disarray that stared Cindy in the face.

"Nothing is right." Max wailed, looking down at herself.

****

Fogle Towers

"You lose something?" Bling looked on in amusement as Logan rooted through his bathroom cabinets muttering to himself. 

"I know I had some razors in here somewhere…" Logan was now buried underneath the sink, and various toiletry items were being tossed out onto the floor.

"And you need razors why?" Bling wanted to know. He leaned down and picked up an item with a smile.

"Is there some reason you suddenly decided to shave tonight?"

****

Max's Apartment

"You'd think you were goin' to meet with the president hisself by the way you carryin' on. Not with your hot boy, who you only spend every free minute you got with already."

"Tonight is…different." Max refused to meet Cindy's eyes.

Original Cindy looked closely at Max. "Girl, don't be tellin' me that's a blush I see?" She waited a minute and when Max remained silent, she crowed with laughter. "It is. You and your man finally gettin' down to it, ain't you? And don't you be tellin' Original Cindy no stories, 'cause she can see through you like the cellophane that wraps around those chocolate cupcakes you so fond of." 

****

Fogle Towers

"Tonight is…different." Logan answered briefly.

"Different how? Not like Max doesn't come over every day for lunch and dinner." Bling probed. 

****

Max's Apartment

"I don't know…I mean we're going to talk about things…I mean…" Max stammered under Cindy's steady look. The one that said _don't try to pull any of your bs over on me 'cause I ain't buyin' it._

"Forget it. So what's your problem?"

****

Fogle Towers

"We're going to talk about …things." Logan hedged. He was out from under the sink now holding a disposable razor in his hand. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned.

"Now what's your problem, man?" Bling wanted to know.

"Does this look okay?" Logan glanced down at the light gray cotton sweater that clung to his chest, clearly outlining the muscles he had developed as a result of being in the chair.

"Looks fine to me." Bling said.

****

Max's Apartment

"But this is what I always wear." Max protested looking down at her red sweater and black jeans.

"And the problem with that is?" Original Cindy asked. "Your boy always lookin' at you like you the best thing to hit this sorry planet since running hot water, no matter what you wearin'. Unless it's what you wearin' underneath that outfit that's givin' you worries? Now that could be a serious matter. You don' wanna be wearin' plain ole cotton undies when he gets to peelin' your clothes off you."

"OC!" Now Max really was blushing.

"Not to mention, you better be bringing one or two of these along with you." OC tossed a small foil package at Max who caught it reflexively.

****

Fogle Towers

"You sure about that?" Logan asked.

"Oh I'm sure. The real question is are you wearin' those black silk boxers of yours and do you have some of these handy?" Bling laughed and tossed the small foil package he had picked up from the floor at Logan.

****

Max's Apartment

"What's this for? And why should I tell you what I'm wearing." Max said defensively.

"If you don't know what that's for, then OC swings with the males." Cindy rolled her eyes to illustrate her point. "As for the other, if there's anythin' Original Cindy knows about, it's about the finer points of female underthings. Now what you got on under that anyway?" Max was silent. "Spill it. Now." 

"My white lace set. The one you and Kendra gave to me." Max finally admitted sulkily.

Original Cindy let out a laugh and hugged Max. "Boo you doin' just fine then. Now get your fine self over there and make that man happy. Not to mention yourself. I do not want to be seein' your face back here before the cock be crowin' the noontime hour or later tomorrow. You got that straight?"

****

Fogle Towers

"Thanks for nothing." Logan glared at Bling who simply chuckled.

"Logan, you know it's past time that you and Max did what you've been wanting to do since forever. Ain't none of us want to be around you two anymore if you don't do something about all that heat you got simmering." He got serious as he continued, "You need to step up and let her know she's your woman, and then you need to get down to making her happy. Otherwise you two are going to be old and gray and still doing that tired dance you do."

****

Max's Apartment

"Now that we got that straight, what you standin' around here for? Your boy's waitin'" Original Cindy steered Max towards the door of the apartment. "Now get."

****

Fogle Towers

"Now that we've got that straight, I'm getting out of here before Max gets here." Bling looked Logan over critically. "You missed a spot. Remember, whisker burn can be painful for a female, especially in her intimate spots." 

Before Logan could reply to that last, Bling was gone.

****

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter One

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24 

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

__________________________

Chapter One Fogle Towers 

Max stood outside of Logan's door and took a deep breath. She ran her hands down her sides reflexively, smoothing her clothing. There was a tiny bulge in one pocket and she reached in to see what it was. When she pulled her hand out, she realized that Original Cindy had shoved one of the little foil packages into her pocket when she had hugged her. She stood there holding it, at a loss with what to do with it. If Logan were to find it when they were…her thoughts veered away. She definitely didn't want him finding it in her pocket. She looked around the hallway for a place to put it, but before she found one, the door in front of her swung open. 

Logan was standing there smiling at her. "I thought I heard the elevator. Is my doorbell not working or did you forget your lock picking tools?" he asked quizzically. 

Max clenched her hand into a fist to hide what she held, as he leaned down to give her a brief kiss. 

He smelled good, a mixture of aftershave and soap, but there was something different about him. When he raised his head she ran her eyes over him. "Wow. You shaved. What's the occasion?"

"Does there need to be one?" he twinkled. "Maybe I just felt like shaving. You coming in, or are you standing out here all night?" He stepped back to let her enter and Max flushed as she realized that she had been standing in the doorway staring at him, the package still clutched in her hand. She really had to get rid of it.

Max followed Logan into the apartment. A spicy aroma greeted her and she sniffed appreciatively. "That almost smells good enough to eat," she teased.

Logan gave her a mock frown, "Almost? Maybe I should have invited someone who has an appreciation for fine cuisine if that's all you have to say about it." They had walked to the bar that divided the kitchen from the dining room as they spoke. Two glasses and an already opened bottle of wine sat on the counter, with a plate of cheese and crackers sitting between them. Logan pulled out a chair for Max and then sat down next to her. He was so close that their arms brushed as he poured the wine and Max shivered slightly at the contact. His sweater was clinging in all the right places and between that and his scent, and the sight of his smooth jaw line, she was afraid she was rapidly losing all control of the situation.

"Mmm, nice." She said as she sipped her wine in an attempt to buy some time. 

Logan smiled smugly at her, as if he knew full well the effect he was having. She still held the package in her hand and there was nothing to do with it, not with Logan sitting there next to her. In frustration she shoved it back into her pocket, deciding she'd just have to get rid of it later.

Logan enjoyed sitting next to Max and watching as she sipped her wine. The red of her sweater brought out her vivid coloring and flattered her skin tones. Not to mention the way it hugged her curves so sweetly and revealed just enough cleavage to be tantalizing. Her lips had tasted sweet when he greeted her and he thought of repeating the taste only in more depth. She set down the wine, licking a stray drop off of lips that were now moist from the drink and he gulped. If he didn't get himself under control, the dinner he had taken such care to make for them was going to be wasted.  Max made a small motion with her hand, shoving it into her pocket and then taking it out, and he idly wondered what she had put there. 

"How was your day?" He asked more to relieve the growing tension, than out of a real desire to know.

"The usual. Normal bipping away, Sketchy being an idiot, Herbal floating above it all. Nothing special. What about yours?"

"The usual. Hack into some sites, do some investigating…"

"…fight the power, protect the downtrodden…"

"…blah blah woof woof." Their eyes met as he repeated what had become their unofficial mantra, and Max smiled. 

They sat there for a moment staring into each other's eyes. Logan set down his glass and took Max's from her unresisting fingers. He set the glasses on the counter, never breaking eye contact. Swiveling his chair so he faced her and his legs were outside of hers, gently touching, he set his hands on her face and leaned in. Max closed her eyes as their lips made contact. He tasted good. Wine and cheese and some kind of smoky spicy taste. Probably from tasting whatever it was that he was making. She brought her hands up to play in his spiky hair as his slipped from her cheeks into her hair. They kissed for a long time, letting themselves relax into the closeness and warmth of each other.

When they broke the kiss, Logan slowly sat back. He ran a gentle hand down her cheek as he smiled at her. "That was…nice."

Max felt suddenly shy. She was familiar with sex and heat and she could deal with them. This was something altogether different. Feeling like a tongue-tied schoolgirl she managed only to say, "Yeah, it was." 

Logan dropped his hands so they rested on her legs, just above her knees and she could feel the heat from them burning through the denim of her jeans. She knew things were getting dangerous, but she couldn't seem to make herself care.  

"I missed you when you were gone." Logan was saying. "Missed you so much that it actually hurt physically. And I promised myself that if by some miracle you came back to me, I wasn't going to make the same mistakes I made before." His eyes were intense. "You know what I want, Max. What I want to happen between us…here…tonight. If you don't want that, if you aren't ready for that, then you need to go home. I don't want to play games anymore."

Max stared at him, caught off guard by his words. She'd seen signs of change in Logan since she'd been back, but this was the first time she'd had to deal with it directly. She knew he was serious and that he wasn't going to allow her to deflect him back into their old dance. She also knew that he was right. They weren't going to be given infinite chances to get it right. 

"I… want that too." She finally found her voice. 

Logan smiled in relief and she realized that he had been nervous about her reaction. The realization made her relax.

"But that smell is about to drive me insane with hunger," she continued. "Are you at least going to feed me before…"

"I didn't waste my day slaving over a hot stove just to let it go to waste." He grinned. He leaned in and kissed her once more, then straightened. He stood and held out a hand to her. "Dinner is served, milady."

Max smiled and let him lead her to the beautifully set table where several candles twinkled, casting their light over the sparkling china and crystal.

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter Two

**AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

**Chapter Two**

**An Exclusive Restaurant, Seattle High Rise District**

Small lights in the shape of tiny lanterns gleamed in the middle of elegantly set tables. The walls of the restaurant were paneled in rich mahogany, burnished to a soft glow. Expensive paintings were displayed at carefully spaced intervals. The ambiance was one that spoke of money and power. The tables were set far enough apart to provide privacy for their occupants' conversations, and flawlessly garbed waiters discreetly handled their every need.

At a table set in a secluded corner, a well dressed man dined with an attractive woman. He looked to be in his early forties with a touch of gray in his dark hair. She was younger by at least ten years. Her clothing and jewelry was expensive, of a quality not normally seen in Seattle.

"Are you sure you can deliver the manuscript?" He asked as he expertly swirled pasta around the tines of his fork.

"I know I can." The woman answered. Her food was almost untouched on her plate, and she appeared nervous.

"I need it this week." He paused and picked up his delicate wine glass in long fingers.

The woman watched in seeming fascination as he sipped the wine and set down the glass. "I said you'll have it."

He gave her a long look. "I certainly hope so. It would be a shame if I had to make certain disclosures."

His voice carried a tone of warning. She stared at him as he reached over and ran a finger down her neck, stopping only when he reached the beginning of the cleavage that was revealed by her neckline. "Finish your dinner. I only have an hour before I need to be at another meeting, and I'm looking forward to enjoying it with you in a more private setting." 

She made no move to pick up her utensils and he raised an eyebrow at her. "No?" When she didn't answer he signaled to a waiter. "We're finished here. Put this on my account." He rose and pulled her chair out so she could stand, then placed an arm around her shoulders and led her from the restaurant to a waiting limousine.

A uniformed chauffeur held the car door open and handed the woman inside. The man followed her. The chauffeur closed them in, walked around the car, and climbed behind the wheel.

"Take us to the Steinlitz." The man ordered and then he reached over and pulled the woman to him.

Fogle Towers 

Dinner had been delicious, but Max had hardly noticed. Instead she had been caught up in watching Logan.

She watched his elegant fingers as they curled around the handles of his cutlery, and she thought of those same fingers moving over her body. He slipped the food into his mouth and she thought about feeling those lips moving on hers, about the smoky dark taste of his mouth when he had kissed her earlier. She had eaten almost mechanically, pushed by a need to fuel her body, rather than by a real desire to linger over the meal. Thoughts of what the rest of the night was to bring swirled in her head, even as she tried to make small talk with Logan over the meal.

Logan was keenly aware that Max was watching him intently. Their eyes met more than once during the meal and it was all he could do to continue eating. He wanted to drop his fork onto his plate and call an end to it. Watching her chew and swallow her food sent his thoughts racing in the direction of the other uses he wanted to put those sweet lips to after they finished their meal. Somehow he managed to maintain an outward calm until they finished their food.

Finally they were done. Max stood and reached down to pick up her plate and take it into the kitchen.

"Leave it." Logan said softly, holding out a hand for her. 

Max reached for him and their hands clasped. They stood there like that for a moment, facing each other as their eyes met and silent messages raced between them. After a moment, Logan tugged gently on Max's hand. Instead of leading her down the hallway to his bedroom, as she halfway expected, he pulled her into the living room and down onto the couch, next to him.

He dropped an arm around her shoulders and leaned in to claim her lips. Max sighed. He could feel the tension that he had detected in her throughout the meal begin to dissipate. Her hands came up around his neck and he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he deepened their kiss.

When he raised his head he smiled. "I love you, Max." He said it easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She smiled back shyly, "I love you too." She was amazed at how simple it was to say the words.

They kissed once again, their hands becoming bolder as they grew used to the new ease between them. When he broke the kiss, Logan said, "I can't believe we're really here, like this. I've wanted this forever. Wanted you forever." 

"Me too." Her voice was soft, lacking her usual sarcastic edge.

They kissed again. Logan's hands slipped under her sweater, sliding gently over the smooth skin of her back. When they pulled apart, Max reached down and grasped the hem of her top. She pulled it up and over her head, and tossed it onto the floor.

"You're beautiful." Logan whispered, almost reverently, as his finger lightly traced a path along the edges of her white lace bra. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Max smiled at him as he rose. She got gracefully to her feet. Hand in hand, they began to walk toward his bedroom.

**End of Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter Three

**AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

_____________________________

**Chapter Three**

**Fogle****Towers******

Max and Logan were only steps away from the door to the bedroom, when Logan's doorbell started buzzing. A frown crossed Logan's forehead as their eyes met.

"What the…" he began. He dropped her hand and started in the direction of the door. 

Max quickly caught up to him and stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Who would be coming here at this hour?" 

"I don't know. And I don't know how they got past the lobby without being announced." Logan walked to the door, but stopped and waited for Max before opening it.

"It's not any of my sibs. They wouldn't bother with the buzzer. Wait a minute before you open that door."

Max's demeanor had switched instantly to all business. She walked into the living room, retrieved her sweater from the floor and pulled it over her head. The doorbell continued to buzz insistently the entire time.  Once she was dressed, she headed back to Logan.  She positioned herself to Logan's right, flat against the wall next to the door and then nodded to him to open it, indicating that he should step back out of the line of the doorway as soon as he unlocked it. 

Logan nodded grimly and then reached a hand to twist open the deadbolt. He pulled the door open slightly and then quickly stepped back and to his left, leaving the way clear for their visitor and for Max.  The door opened slowly and a girl stepped into the apartment. Within seconds Max was behind her, one arm around her neck ready to apply pressure and the other wrapped around her waist, effectively holding her immobilized.

"L-l-l-o-ogan?" the girl managed to get out. She looked terrified.

Logan stepped from behind the door. "Melanie?" There was a look of surprise on his face. "Max, its okay, you can let her go. This is my cousin, Melanie."

Max released the girl. As soon as she was free, she threw herself into Logan's arms, sobbing loudly. He stood there for a minute, patting her on the back. His eyes met Max's and he shrugged.  The two stood there waiting as she slowly calmed down. When her sobs had almost stopped, Logan said to her gently, "Mel, why don't you come on in and sit down. Then you can tell me what's going on."

She didn't answer, but she allowed Logan to lead her into the living room and get her seated on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" Logan asked her when she seemed settled.

She looked up at him and nodded. Max seated herself across from her and watched her carefully, as Logan went into the kitchen to get her a drink.

Max judged that the girl was about sixteen years old. She had dark blonde hair that was streaked with bright burgundy, and pulled up into a high ponytail on her head.  She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that were cut low, and her waist was circled by a wide leather belt. Her tank top was bright pink which clashed with her hair. Several necklaces hung around her neck, she had a tiny silver ring in her navel, and her right shoulder sported a butterfly tattoo. She could have passed for any one of thousands of girls her age who could be seen around Seattle, except that Max estimated that her clothing and jewelry had cost more than most of those girls could afford to spend in a year's time.

The girl was staring unabashedly at Max with hostility in her eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Max." Max returned the girl's stare with one of her own.

"What are you doing here? You don't look like Logan's type. He goes for women with class." The girl's tone was insulting. 

"You mean class like Valerie?" Logan's amused voice broke the charged atmosphere. "Stop being a brat, Mel."

Melanie looked up at Logan who was holding out a glass to her. She shot him a brilliant smile. "I'm sorry. It's just that you don't usually hang out with…" She stopped dead as Logan gave her a look.

"Max, this is my second cousin, Melanie. Melanie this is Max." Logan made the introductions and then went to perch on the arm of the chair Max was sitting in. "Max is a very good…friend." He paused before the word friend and looked down at Max with a smile, letting his fingers play in her hair. Max smiled back at him. 

Melanie observed the byplay between the two and a frown crossed her face. 

Logan looked up from Max and regarded Melanie seriously. "What happened this time?"

Melanie gave him a sulky look. "Why do you think something happened?"

"Because you only show up here when you've gotten yourself into some kind of trouble with your parents, and you're looking for me to bail you out." 

"That isn't true. You're my favorite cousin." Melanie protested.

"Maybe so, but I also know you. What did you do this time?" Logan pressed.

"Nothing. It's mom and dad. They're arguing all the time. I think they're going to get a divorce or something. Tonight they had this huge fight and dad accused mom of cheating on him. I couldn't stand it so I jetted out of there. I didn't know where to go, so I came here."

Max and Logan exchanged glances. Something seemed off about Melanie's story and they could both tell. 

"Max, can I talk to you?" Logan stood and headed into the kitchen. Max followed him readily.

"There's something going on with her." Logan said as soon as they were out of earshot of the living room.

"Who exactly is she?" Max wanted to know.

"She's my Cousin Janine's daughter. Janine is about eight years older than I am. Mel's always been kind of wild. Her parents fight like cats and dogs, always have, and I think it's her way of getting some attention from them."

"So if they fight all the time, why would it bother her so much this time that she ran away to you?" Max wanted to know. 

"That's what seems off. She's shown up here once or twice before when she's done something stupid, but something seems off this time." Logan frowned.

"Well one thing that's off for sure is her timing." Max said meaningfully.

Logan reached over and pulled Max into his arms. "I know." He leaned in to kiss her. He took his time and when he lifted his head, he continued to hold her close. "I can't believe we finally get a night together, and this has to happen."

"You could put her in a cab and send her home." Max suggested.

"Look at the time. It's past curfew. And I can't send a sixteen year old girl out alone. You know the streets of Seattle."

Max laughed without humor. "How old do you think I was when I was fending for myself on said streets, Logan?"

Logan looked down at her. "She doesn't exactly have your skills, Max."

It was Max's turn to sigh. "So I guess it's a rain check for tonight then?"

"Do you really want to…with a sixteen year old in the next room? It's not exactly how I pictured things for us tonight." Logan's voice and eyes were heavy with regret. "Look, tomorrow morning I'll pack her off home. And tomorrow night, I promise, it'll be only us. If you still want to, that is."

"Damn straight I do, Logan Cale. You aren't getting out of this that easily." Max grinned up at him. "Even if I don't have the same class as your usual girlfriends."

"Max, she's a sixteen year old who's having a hard time. Forget she said that. Anyway, you've got more class in your little finger than anyone she's known in her entire life."

Max smiled, "You better believe it. And I gotta tell you, that sixteen year old looks at you as more than her favorite cousin. She's got a mad crush on you."

"Max, she's half my age." Logan protested.

"Logan, you can be completely oblivious sometimes. You got a lock on your bedroom door? 'Cause if you do, I suggest you use it tonight." 

Logan just looked at her. 

Max shrugged. "Logan, sixteen year olds get crushes on older men all the time. Take my word for it." This time it was her turn to pull him down for a kiss. She took her time about it and when she pulled back, the look in Logan's eyes sent jolts of heat chasing through her. "Hold that thought for tomorrow," she advised him as she stepped out of his arms.

"Max…" Logan protested.

"Gotta blaze. Tomorrow."  Max strode out of the kitchen and Logan heard the door close behind her. 

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and headed in to get Melanie settled in the guest room for the night.

**End of Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter Four

****

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24

__

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

_______________________________

****

Chapter Four

****

Jam Pony, Next Day

It was a gray day and Seattle's normal drizzle had turned into a downpour. Max could feel the water dripping off of the front of her rubber hood as she pulled her bike up outside of Jam Pony. She hopped off and walked the bike inside. She was glad to get out of the rain, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Hey, hey, hey, Missy, stop right there." Normal's strident tones greeted her, and she sighed.

"Now what?" she drawled, continuing to walk her bike inside. Water poured off of it in small streams, leaving a growing puddle in the entrance.

"Unless you want to be on the mop up detail, I suggest you leave that bike outside." Normal glared at her.

"And then you're gonna be charging me for rust-o-leum or somethin' to get rid of the rust." Max leaned the bike against the wall, and ducked away from the mop Normal was holding out to her. She ignored his grumbling as she walked over to drop onto the bench in front of her locker. She sighed, pushed back her hood, and let her rain slicker fall back off of her shoulders. The bottoms of her pants were soaked and uncomfortable, but there wasn't much she could do about them.

"Now don't you look like somethin' the cat dragged in." Original Cindy's voice broke into her gloom.

Max looked her over critically, noting her dry hair and pants. "So how'd you manage to stay out of the deluge?" 

Cindy grinned. "Normal got in a large order of some kinda china knick knacky things to ship out. Flower didn't show up for work, and Original Cindy volunteered to be the one to pack 'em all up so they wouldn't break. It just happens it's gonna take her all day to do it."

"Why didn't you let me in on this project?" Max frowned at her. 

"Maybe if you was here on time, instead of knockin' boots with a certain hot boy this mornin', she would of. Once Normal let me into that packin' room, Original Cindy wasn't comin' out again, or he would've had me out in the rain with the rest of you."

"The knockin' boots part didn't quite happen last night." Max confessed ruefully.

Original Cindy gave her a look. "Girl, I thought you decided you were done with them lame ass games when you went over there last night. Or was it hot boy who was holdin' back this time?"

"I did…we did…we were gonna…" Max protested. "We kinda got interrupted."

"This better be good." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, some save the world mission came up? That boy needs to get his priorities straight."

"No. His sixteen-year-old cousin showed up at the door at midnight. She ran away from home or something.'"

"So of course, you two couldn't put her in a cab and send her home to Mommy and Daddy. Then at least you coulda been enjoyin' something today, before you came in to this pit. But who am I to say."

Before Max could respond, a dripping wet Sketchy arrived. He pulled off his yellow slicker and flung it down, sending a shower of water over the two girls. 

"Sketchy, you wanna die young?" Original Cindy snarled, starting to advance on him.

"Huh? What'd I do now?" Sketchy was oblivious to the drops of water dripping from Cindy's hair.

"You almost ruined two hours worth of showerin' and blow dryin', not to mention $20 worth of hair products. This do has gotta hold up for my date tonight. Why'd you think I been spendin' my day stuffin' popcorn around little Chinese dragons and Buddhas and stuff, riskin' my manicure?" Original Cindy picked up the wet slicker in two fingers and dropped it over Sketchy, making sure the wet side landed on him.

Max snickered as Sketchy made his way out of the yellow plastic. 

When he emerged, his attention was on Original Cindy's mention of a date. "So you hookin' up with some hot chick tonight?"

"Put your tongue back in your mouth. It ain't any of your business, and you ain't gonna get any details from me, now or ever." 

"Man. How come you guys never give out with any girl talk? I thought chicks liked to share the details with each other," he grumbled.

"And if we did, that would affect you how?" Max asked narrowly. "You wouldn't be trying to eavesdrop on stuff we might happen to share in the ladies, say?"

Sketchy gave them a look of complete innocence. "Would I do that?"

"Yes." Max and Original Cindy said in unison.

"Well anyway, I gotta tell you guys. I think I finally got my big break." Sketchy lowered his voice and leaned close to them. "I might be getting out of this hell hole in the very near future."

"What, the mental testing lab finally figured out where you escaped to, and they're comin' to take you back?" Cindy drawled.

Sketchy ignored her sarcasm. "I've been submitting stuff to the New World Weekly. Freelance pieces. Turns out they liked the last one I did, and they said if I expand it, they'll run it and pay me."

"Which one would that be? My mother is an alien and I'm a complete idiot?" Max asked.

"I did a short piece on the Russian mob, based on my experience with them last year. The paper said if I get some pics of the gambling club and make it longer, they'll run it."

"Have you completely lost what mind you have?" Original Cindy looked at him in disbelief. "You forgettin' about bein' hung up naked in an alley last time you tried to mess with those boys?"

"They can't touch a legitimate journalist. Freedom of the press and all."

Max and Cindy doubled over with laughter, while Sketchy glared at them.

"Tell that to the journalists who're wearin' cement boots at the bottom of Elliott Bay." Max suggested when she stopped laughing. "Look, you wanna be a fool, don't come to me this time to bail you out. I've got other things to deal with right now. And rescuing you from some Slavic slinging gang bangers isn't on my list." 

__

Beep…beep…beep… 

Max's pager went off. She glanced down at it. "Gotta blaze." She headed to where she had left her bike. "Normal, you got any packages for Sector Nine?" she called out as she passed the cage. Normal grunted and reached down and tossed her two boxes, which she caught neatly without breaking her stride. She stowed them in her backpack, pulled her slicker hood over her head, and was on her way. 

****

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter Five

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24 

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

Chapter Five Fogle Towers 

After Max had left the previous night, Logan wasted no time in settling Melanie into the guestroom. He tried calling her parents to let them know she was safe with him, but there was no answer.  He briefly debated going to bed himself, but knew that there was no way he was going to sleep.  Cursing fate and sixteen-year-old cousins, he had settled for pulling out his journal and spending time writing in it.  He was seated in a chair that faced the window, with a view of the Space Needle. The moonlight cast shadows on its dark metal surface and he consoled himself by deciding that one of them was Max, sitting up there looking down on Seattle, and on his lights.

At some point he had dozed off, only to wake near dawn. He dragged himself groggily into his room, and after stripping off the exo-skeleton, he fell heavily into bed and into a restless sleep.

* * * * * 

"Good morning, Logan." Melanie's cheerful voice roused him from sleep.  He grunted, and rolled over to face the doorway to his bedroom. Melanie stood there smiling cheerily at him.

"What time is it?" he asked blearily.

"Close to ten o'clock."

"Damn." He sat bolt upright and the sheet fell to his waist. Melanie's eyes widened and he belatedly remembered that he hadn't bothered with a shirt, or anything else for that matter, when he fell into bed. Max's words about sixteen year old girls resonated in his head and he flushed in annoyance. "Out. I'll be there to make you some food in a few minutes," he said gruffly. 

Melanie ran a last glance over his naked torso, and left the room closing the door behind her. Logan ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for his carelessness, and the female sex on general principles.

When he emerged from his room twenty minutes later, he was showered and fully dressed. Melanie was in the computer room, idly looking at his equipment, and Logan was suddenly glad that he had shut it all down last night in preparation for Max's visit.  

"You hungry?" he asked.

Melanie jumped at his words. She turned to face him with a guilty look on her face. Logan wondered what she had been up to, but decided that with his systems shut down, there wasn't really anything damaging that she could have seen.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

The next hour was spent with Logan making breakfast for the two of them. After they finished eating, he reached for the phone. 

"You're calling my parents, aren't you?" Melanie said, giving him a sad look.

"Mel, they're probably worried to death about you. I have to call them and let them know that you're safe." Logan said, phone in hand.

"They probably never even noticed I left. They never notice me." 

Logan looked at her sympathetically, "They do notice, Mel. They're just…"

"Screwed up?" Her voice was bitter. "Don't I know it." She shrugged, trying to act uncaring. "Hey, it doesn't matter. Leaves me free to get out and explore life, instead of being locked up like some of my friends, who can't even go to a movie without the third degree." Despite her defiant words, there was an air of sadness about her.  

Logan reached over and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Life's not always what we want it to be. But my mom used to tell me something, that I still tell myself when things don't go the way I want them to."

Melanie looked at him with interest. "You mean like with your…legs?" She asked hesitantly. 

Logan sighed. "Yeah. That and other things."

"What did she say?"

"The universe is on schedule." Logan said simply.

Melanie looked at him for a minute. "Oh." Her face was blank and it was clear she didn't understand.

Logan chuckled, "I didn't get it either when I was younger. Look, I have to call your mom. What if I tell her that I'll get you home for dinner tonight? I have to go out for a while, but when I come back, I'll drive you home."

Melanie sighed. "I guess.  Do you mind if I watch some of your movies while you're gone? You have some cool Pre-Pulse stuff."

Logan smiled at her. "Go for it. I'm going to call, and then I'm out of here for a few hours."

Melanie wandered off into the living room and began to sift through Logan's DVD collection. He headed into the privacy of his bedroom to make his calls, one to his cousin, and one to Max, to arrange to meet her for lunch.

Janine answered the phone. Logan felt a surge of anger when it became clear that she didn't even know Melanie was gone. He resolved to give her a piece of his mind when he had the chance, and after making arrangements to drop Melanie off that evening, he hit Max's number.

"Hey, it's me. Leave a message." Max's voice announced, after her cell phone rang a half dozen times.  

"I don't want to leave a message. I want to see you, and I don't want to wait until tonight. Meet me for lunch at the coffee shop on Broad and 12th." Logan said into the phone and then snapped it closed. He thought for a moment, and then hit the number for Max's pager.  As soon as he heard it beeping, he punched in some numbers. Then he grabbed a jacket from a chair and headed out of the apartment. 

**End of Chapter Five**


	7. Chapter Six

Paper Caper by Star24 

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

**Chapter Six**

**Seattle****, Coffee Shop**

The coffee shop where Logan had asked Max to meet him, was busy with lunch customers. He had managed to get a table for two, and he sat checking his watch frequently, as he waited for her.  The waitress was beginning to give him dirty looks as time passed without him ordering anything other than a cup of coffee, and he was about to give up and leave, when a pair of small hands covered his eyes.

Logan smiled as he reached up and pulled them down. "It's about time you made it here. I think the waitress was about to call the sector cops to evict me. I thought maybe you didn't get my page."

Max shrugged as she dropped into the vacant chair next to the one Logan was occupying. "Got here as quick as I could. There was a long line at the Sector Six checkpoint."

Logan leaned over and pulled her in for what was intended to be a light kiss. Somehow it turned into something a bit more, and the two were startled when a "Harrumph" sounded next to them. They jumped apart.

"You two planning on ordering something?" the waitress inquired sarcastically. "In case you hadn't noticed, this is a coffee shop not a cheap hotel. That would be two buildings down."

"You planning on giving me a menu so I can see what there is to order?" Max snapped back at her, refusing to be intimidated.

The waitress slapped a menu down in front of her and stalked off. 

Max and Logan looked at each other and started to laugh. 

"That was embarrassing." Logan said. 

"Logan Cale caught making out with a girl in public. Bet that hasn't happened since you were about sixteen years old." Max teased.

"At least," he admitted somewhat sheepishly.

The waitress returned and the two ordered lunch. When she left, Max looked at Logan. "What was the big rush to meet for lunch?"

Logan hesitated and looked down at his ice tea as he stirred sugar into it. "I didn't want to wait until tonight to see you," he finally admitted. 

Max smiled at his admission. "So, did you send your cousin home already?"

"I told her I'd drive her back this afternoon. She's watching some of my old movies right now, and when I get home I'll pack her up and drop her off." Max raised her eyebrows and he continued, "I'll be back in plenty of time for tonight. Unless you want to come along for the ride?"

The food arrived and Max took a bite of her sandwich. "Nah. I'd rather head home and  clean up after work before I come over. In case you haven't noticed, it's making like the 40 days of rain out there."

"Why don't you grab some clothes and come by my place when you get off?  I'll be taking Melanie home and you'll have the place to yourself, not to mention the hot running water." Logan suggested.

Max smiled when he mentioned the hot water, "I might just do that."

The rest of their lunch was spent in light chatter. All too soon Max looked at her watch and got up with a sigh, "If I'm gonna get my deliveries done and get over to your place before midnight, I better jet."

Logan put some money on the table and rose to walk her out. When they were in the doorway he put a hand on Max's arm and looked down at her. "Don't drown out there, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Not a chance." 

He leaned in for a quick kiss and then watched as Max darted over to her bike which was chained to a lamp post. Then he pulled his jacket collar up and walked to his car, smiling to himself as he thought of the night to come.

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan let himself into his apartment and pulled off his damp jacket. He tossed it in the direction of the coat rack that stood in the entrance hallway and paused. Instead of the sound of the television blasting out one of his old movies, there was silence. 

"Melanie?" 

There was no answer and he strode into the living room. DVD's were scattered on the floor but the television was off.  

"Mel? You around?" he called again as he walked back to the guestroom. He looked in, but the room was empty. The bed was unmade and a used towel was dropped in a heap on the floor, but there was no other evidence of occupancy.

He frowned as he walked out to his computer room. His computer equipment appeared untouched but the shelves where he kept his books and papers had been ransacked. Papers were scattered on the floor and books were stacked next to the computer. Logan looked puzzled as he took in the mess. 

Not bothering to pick anything up, he walked over to where his phone sat. He picked up the phone, but then put it down as he saw a folded paper next to it. His name was scrawled on the outside. He unfolded the paper and let out an oath as he read it.

**_Cousin Logan,_**

**_I'm sorry but I had to take your manuscript. You know the one I mean. The really rare one. Mom is in trouble and if I didn't get it for her, Dad would probably kick her out and divorce her.  She doesn't know I took it – I told her you gave it to me to help her out. By the time you get this she won't have it anymore anyway, so maybe you can just tell her that. It's just a manuscript anyway, right? I mean my parents are screwed up but they're the only ones I have. If you want I'll make it up to you somehow. Maybe I can come clean your place once a week or something. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Melanie_**

Logan crumbled the paper in his hand and tossed it on the floor. He looked at his watch, picked up the phone, and punched in Max's cell number. When her voicemail greeting came on, he left a brief message.

"Max? Can I meet you at your place at five? I need your help with something. I'm on my way out now, and then I'll head over there. Thanks."

He snapped the phone closed and strode to the front hallway. He pulled on his still damp jacket and let himself out, closing the door behind him with a decided slam.

**End of Chapter Six**


	8. Chapter Seven

**AS2.06 Paper Caper by Star24**

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

______________________________

**Chapter Seven**

**Max's Crib**

Max was sitting on the couch watching, as Logan paced. He seemed to be unusually agitated as he explained the situation to her.

"Ok, hold on right there. You lost me somewhere between your Cousin Janine's marital problems and this missing manuscript. What does one have to do with the other? And what exactly did Melanie do?"

Logan stopped pacing and looked at Max. He took a breath. "Janine and her husband are having marital problems, I told you that last night."

"Yeah, but you said that they're always having marital problems." Max answered patiently.

"They are. But according to Melanie's note, things are worse than normal. So she took this rare manuscript that I had for…safekeeping…to help out her mother." 

Max noticed Logan's hesitation about the manuscript but let it pass for the time being. "What does the manuscript have to do with Melanie's mother? Is it some kind of Cale family heirloom thingy or something?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Not exactly," he hedged. "It's valuable, maybe priceless. My guess is that Melanie took it to sell. Maybe she wants to give the money to her mother.  Maybe Janine did something stupid with money, and Melanie thinks that getting her the money that the manuscript could bring in will help her out. How I am supposed to know what a confused sixteen year old is thinking?" 

"Whatever. So what do you want me to do?" Max asked him, already guessing the answer.

"I need your help to get it back." Logan hesitated, "It's not an Eyes Only thing. It's a personal favor."

Max smiled at him. "And there's something wrong with asking me to do you a personal favor? That's why you're pacing this floor like some kinda caged animal, instead of being Mr. Cool and Calm, I've-Got-it-All-Under-Control, Logan Cale?"

Before Logan could answer her, the door to the apartment opened.

"Boo, Sketchy said you took off outa Jam Pony like somethin' nasty was hot on your tail. Is everythin' okay…" Original Cindy trailed off as she spotted Logan standing next to the sofa. A frown crossed her face. "I had better be hearin' that you came over here to apologize to my home girl about last night. You ain't ever heard of such a thing as a taxi cab?"

"O.C." Max warned.

Logan stood there looking at Original Cindy. He appeared taken aback at her words. 

"Max, Original Cindy calls it as she sees it. And as she sees it, last night was not the night to be worryin' about babysitting a spoiled society brat." Cindy stood there looking at the two of them, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Max was blushing now, and she glared at Original Cindy.

"No, Max. Original Cindy is right. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Logan hastily interjected. He shot a warning look at Max. "I should have packed Melanie up and sent her home to her parents. Letting her stay was definitely a mistake."

Max shot him a look and muttered under her breath so that only he could catch her words, "Yeah, right. But not for the reason O.C. thinks it was." 

Cindy missed Max's comment, and a smile crossed her face. "That's more like what I should be hearin' from you, Logan Cale. You two spent more than enough time dancin' around, and it's about time you done somethin' about it." She looked at Max, "And don't you be arguin' with me, girl. It appears your boy done stepped up and done the right thing, and you better be goin' along with him. Original Cindy has a hot date tonight at Crash, and she does not want to be seein' you when she gets home from it. Now you get in there and get yourself changed into somethin' special for your man. You look like a drowned rat."

"Yes, Mom," Max said sarcastically as she rose from the couch. 

Logan smiled at her disgruntlement as she took her time leaving the room. 

As soon as she was gone, Original Cindy turned to Logan and gave him a hard look. "My girl's been through hell the last few months and you have been a part of it."

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but was forestalled by Cindy.

"_Don't_ go telling me about your own troubles either. Now the way I see it, you better be planning on givin' her the full Monte. We're talkin' hearts and flowers and makin' her feel like she's queen of this screwed up world.  Do I need to lay out the road map for you?"

"I think you've pretty well done that already." Logan observed mildly.

"Good." Cindy met his eyes and then she allowed herself a small smile. "Somehow I got the feelin' that you're a man who knows how to take care of his woman. I expect to see that care happenin' to my homegirl. But you know that. 'Cause if it don't happen you're gonna have Original Cindy all over your ass. And not in a good way."

"Don't worry about Max." Logan said. He suppressed a small chuckle.

"What?" Cindy said suspiciously.

"I feel like a fifteen year old boy who just got the lecture from his date's father about taking care with his daughter," Logan confessed.

Original Cindy looked at him and laughed. "You okay, boo. But you better be takin' real good care of my homegirl, and I don't mean that the way that her daddy would. I meant what I said about not seein' her back here tonight." With that final shot, she turned and headed into her room to get ready for her evening.

Logan smiled as Cindy left him alone in the living room to wait for Max.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter Eight

****

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24

__

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

_______________________________

Chapter Eight

Odessa Social Club

Sketchy knocked nervously on the nondescript door of the Odessa Social Club. He doubted that he'd be recognized by its denizens, but his hands were sweaty nonetheless. The small panel in the door slid open and he adopted a confident stance.

"Mitch told me to come," he stated to the eyes that regarded him coldly through the small square opening.

The only reply was a grunt and he was about to turn away, when there was the sound of a bolt being thrown and the door swung open. 

"Thanks, man." Sketchy nodded at the burly guard and walked past him with a swagger in his step.

The room in front of him was a montage of color dominated by glittering red and gold. A hum of conversation mixed with the whirring and clicking of roulette wheels and dice tables. Beautiful young women in provocative attire attended men dressed in expensive suits. There was an aura of wealth and privilege, overlaid by the scent of greed and in some cases, desperation. Scantily clad young women wandered the room carrying trays of drinks and hors doeuvres which they offered gratis to the patrons. 

"You are needing some assistance?" A smooth voice broke into Sketchy's concentration. "I haven't seen you here before." 

Sketchy turned to look at the well-dressed man who was standing next to him with a questioning look on his face. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore an expensive Italian suit. Gold rings gleamed on his fingers and his shirt was open, showing off a thick gold chain looped around his neck.

"Um, Mitch told me to come here. He said you had the best action in town." Sketchy stammered.

The man looked him over critically, and Sketchy was glad he'd used some of his advance money from the paper to outfit himself in a pair of knife-pleated charcoal gray slacks and a cream silk sport jacket.

" Mitch. Good man. How do you know him?" the man wanted to know.

"We ah went to prep school together." Sketchy informed the man.

At the mention of prep school and its implications of a moneyed background, the man unbent. He held out his hand to Sketchy. "Vladimir Rossoff."

"Theodore Calvin. Of the Mt. Rushmore Calvins." Sketchy informed him, shaking his hand. 

"I don't think I know that family." Vladimir said.

"They're not from around here. Middle America you know. I came out here to work in the financial industry. Stocks, bonds you know the kind of things." Sketchy said vaguely.

Vladimir nodded, seemingly satisfied. "What will be your pleasure this evening my friend? The dice?

Roulette?"

"I'm more of a poker man." Sketchy informed him.

Vladimir caught the eye of a voluptuous blonde dressed in a tight, silver sequined mini-dress and snapped his fingers. She excused herself from the group she was in and strolled toward them, making the most of her clearly displayed assets. Not a few pairs of eyes watched her progress across the floor.

"Galena, this is Theodore. He's a friend of Mitch's and one of the Mt. Rushmore Calvins. I'd like you to take good care of him tonight." Vladimir introduced the two of them.

Galena looked at Sketchy and purred in accented English, "Of course. What do you like to play?"  
  
"Um, poker." Sketchy struggled to keep his composure.

"You come with Galena, and I make sure you are well taken care of." She placed a hand on Sketchy's arm

and gently pulled him with her, toward a poker table in a far corner. Vladimir watched for a moment and then moved off to circulate around the room.

* * * * *

Three hours later Sketchy was feeling no pain, and the money he had arrived with was almost gone. Galena had stayed by his side the entire time, making sure he never went without a drink, and urging him along in his bets. 

Sketchy looked blearily at the small stack of chips that were all that remained of the substantial stake that he had begun the evening with.

"Maybe I shood try anosher game," he said slurring his words.

"No, no. You are going to get lucky this time. Galena feels it right here." Galena took Sketchy's hand and pressed it to her ample chest. Sketchy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Galena reached over and shoved his remaining chips into the center of the table, and gave a small nod to the dealer.

The hand went quickly and at the end, Sketchy watched in fascination as the dealer swept up his remaining chips. 

"You want more chips?" Galena asked him.

"Oh uh, no, I uh better get going. It's late." Sketchy stammered rising shakily from the table. Galena grabbed his arm. 

"I will walk you to the door." 

When they reached the exit she looked up at him seductively. "You come back tomorrow? Galena has a feeling you will be lucky then."

"Oh uh, sure, tomorrow…" Sketchy trailed off as he found himself outside in the alley. Galena smiled at him from the doorway. 

"You come back tomorrow and bring lots more money. Then Galena will show you how to win, and we will share a private champagne supper after? Yes?"

Before Sketchy could answer, the door closed and he was alone in the alley. 

"Ok…gotta get home now..." he muttered to himself as he stumbled out of the alley. Somehow he managed to make it back to his apartment and inside. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor and then passed out on his sofa.

****

Street Corner in Sector 9

The woman stood nervously on the corner, keeping herself just out of the circle of anemic light that was cast by the nearby streetlight. She glanced at her watch and then shifted back and forth on her high heels.

A black car rounded the corner silently, and she jumped as it pulled up just beyond the light. She stood for a moment, and then slowly walked to where the car was parked.

The back window slid down. "Did you get it?" It was the man from the restaurant and the woman was the one who had dined with him several nights previously.

"I have it." 

"Where is it?"

"How do I know that when I give it to you that will be the end of it?" She demanded.

The man held out an envelope to her. She grabbed it from his hand and a pile of photographs slid out.

She flipped through them quickly. "Where are the negatives?"  
  
"I have them here. They're yours, once you give me the manuscript."

She paused but then reached into the large shoulder bag she carried and pulled out a thick envelope. "It's here."

A well manicured hand reached from the car window and took the envelope from her. There was a silence, and she shifted her weight from side to side as she waited. 

"Very nice, exactly what I wanted." He finally said.

"The negatives, please?" She held out a hand.

The man chuckled. "Come now, Janine. Wouldn't you like to come back to the Steinlitz with me once more? We had such lovely times there."

"No, you bastard."

"Tsk, tsk. No need for names. I don't remember you hating me when I was between those lovely legs of yours. In fact I seem to remember you begging for more." 

"Carlos, give me the negatives. You have what you wanted." Her voice was pleading now.

The car door opened and he reached out and pulled her inside. Caught off balance she fell onto his lap. She struggled briefly, but his hands were busy and his mouth was on hers. The chauffeur had come around the car and she dimly heard the door close behind her.

"I'm done with you. I don't want to…" she protested weakly. 

"Ah, but you and I both know that you do want to…" 

There was silence in the car after that, broken only by the whisper of clothing slipping free, followed by soft moans and murmuring. The chauffeur drove slowly in circles around the city, not wanting to know what was happening behind the opaque, sound proofed partition that separated him from the occupants of the car.

Much later at a signal from the rear he pulled the car to a curb not far from where they had picked up the woman. The back door opened and she stumbled out, tugging at her clothing. 

"Don't forget your pictures, my dear," he said.

She reached in and snatched the envelope from Carlos' hand. 

"I will call you soon?" 

"Don't ever call me again. I'm done with you."

"When you change your mind, give me a call." He laughed softly and she stood there staring, the envelope containing the pictures held loosely in one hand, as the car pulled away from the curb.

****

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter Nine

****

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24

__

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

****

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

Sector Nine, Club Radium

Max pulled her Ninja alongside the curb and surveyed the line waiting outside of Club Radium, Seattle's current hotspot for the younger moneyed set. She sighed and started the bike back up, and then rode it into a convenient alley half a block down from the club. She climbed off and made sure it was well secured before she walked back toward the club.

Outside the club, velvet ropes defined a waiting area. At least a hundred young people ranging in age from mid to late teens crowded into it, all hoping for a chance to get into the club. Max glanced down at her jeans and tight cropped T-shirt and compared her attire to the slightly glitzier outfits worn by the club hopefuls. With a shrug she tossed her hair back and strode confidently toward the husky bouncers who were trolling the crowd, selecting the lucky ones who would be allowed entrance to the club.

"Hey." She caroled softly to the nearest bouncer. He turned at her seductive tone and his eyes swept her appreciatively as she stood there with one foot slightly in front of her causing her right hip to jut out, her right elbow bent, and her right hand resting on her out thrust hip. 

"Hey yourself, baby." The bouncer said with a smile. "You lookin' to join the action inside?"

"Depends. Is it worth my while?" Max asked, making a show of disinterest.

The bouncer shrugged. "You go in and relax and when I get off shift in an hour I'll join you. That'll definitely be worth your while." He flexed his muscles for her benefit.

Max smiled. "How can a girl pass up that kind of an offer?" She walked past him as he held up the rope for her to pass, working his obvious interest. "Don't forget to come look for me." 

"Not to fear, baby." The bouncer looked after her lustfully as she vanished into the club entrance. 

As she stepped into the club she was hit with a blast of loud rock music. The room was dim, lit by spots that swept in random arcs across the crowd. There was a large bar to her right that appeared to be standing room only, about thirty small tables, and a large dance floor that was packed with people gyrating to the music. Max spotted not a few tiny silver spoons lying on the tables, along with packs of pills, and of course drinks. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" A boy, who couldn't have been more than seventeen, was at her elbow, flashing a wad of cash.

"I'm looking for a friend. You know a girl named Melanie, one of the Cale family?" Max answered him.

"Everyone knows Mel. She was here earlier. Haven't seen her in while though. What about that drink?"

"See the thing is I have an insanely jealous boyfriend. He's a biker. Just as soon take off your head as say hello, especially if he heard you were hittin' on me. Got the picture?"

The boy stepped back. "Oh, right. Nice meeting you." He quickly retreated, as Max chuckled to herself.

She surveyed the club for a moment more, and as the crowd on the dance floor parted, she caught a glimpse of a blond head streaked with burgundy highlights. Within moments she had pushed her way through the crowd and grabbed the arm of Logan's cousin. Before the girl could protest, Max had dragged her off the dance floor and into a hallway that led to the rest rooms and a back entrance. 

"Hey…what's the idea." Melanie glared at her. "Oh, it's you." Her voice dripped condescension as she let her gaze sweep over Max, taking in her attire. "Didn't they tell you that the biker bars are over in Sector Six? This place is for the better classes."

"Close your mouth before you get me mad." Max said ignoring the girl's attempted digs. "I'd kick your ass just because it would do you some good, and I'd enjoy doing it, but Logan wouldn't like it. That's the only thing keepin' you safe right now. Keep talkin' though and I'm gonna forget about Logan's likes and dislikes. You understand?" Max gave the girl a deadly look. 

Melanie stared back defiantly, but couldn't hold out under Max's steely gaze. "Yeah." She finally said sulkily.

"Say you understand." Max tightened her grip on Melanie's arm and the girl winced.

I understand."

"Good. Now I have one question to ask you, and you better give me a straight answer, or the ass kickin' is gonna commence. What did you do with the manuscript you took from Logan's?"

Melanie stared straight ahead, stubbornly. Max sighed and dragged her into the ladies room, ignoring her protests. She reached behind her and twisted the latch on the door so no one else could enter, and then pulled Melanie over to a sink. She turned on the cold water and before Melanie guessed what she was up to, she pushed the girl's head down under the cold stream of water. She held it there a moment and then let her up.

"Wha…how dare you…" Melanie sputtered as water dripped from her now soaked hair and streaks of black eye liner ran down her cheeks.

"You're too young to wear all that makeup. Just helping you clean up some. Now do you want more, or are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Max stood there calmly. "You can scream, but I doubt anyone will hear over the music. So what's it gonna be?"

Melanie stood there for a minute, and then her shoulders sagged and she gave in. "I gave it to my mom."

"Why?" 

"She needed it. I told Logan in my note. She…got into trouble. I had to help her. She's my mom." Melanie looked like she was about to cry.

"What kind of trouble? Why that manuscript?"

"She made a mistake. She was mad at my dad and she kind of…went out with someone else. The guy turned out to be a sleaze and he got her drunk, and took some pictures. He was going to give them to my dad, unless my mom got him that manuscript. He knew Logan had it." Melanie stopped.

"So she sent you over to give Logan your little sob story, and steal the manuscript. Nice. Having her kid do her dirty work." Max said.

"No. I mean she told me what happened, but it was my idea to go to Logan's. She's my mom." The last was practically a wail and with her dripping hair and streaked makeup, Melanie looked like nothing more than a scared kid playing at being a grown up.

"When was she giving the guy the manuscript?" Max wanted to know.

"Tonight. She probably already did. She left the house about three hours ago."

"This guy have a name?"

"I think it's Carl or Carlos or something like that. I heard my mom talking on the phone and that's what it sounded like. Can't you leave it be? Logan doesn't need it as much as my mom. If my dad finds out about the pictures, he's gonna walk out on both of us." Melanie was pleading now.

"It's up to Logan. I'm just doing him a favor by talking to you. Now, I suggest you wash your face and go home. This place is out of your league." Max couldn't help giving the girl some advice.

Melanie stared at her. "My friends are here. It's the place to be. But you wouldn't know that." Some of her earlier scorn had crept back into her voice.

"Little girl, I know a hell of a lot more than you'll ever know. If you know what's good for you, you'll head on home out of this sewer. I'm layin' that on you only because you're Logan's cousin, and I think he cares about you. You keep hangin' out with this crowd, and you're gonna be a slave of the nose candy, and a whore to whoever gets it for you, before you hit twenty. That's the freebie. Take it or leave it. But you better not come around Logan lookin' to rip him off again, or you will get that ass kickin' I'm just dying to give you. You got that?"

"I got it. Now can I go?" 

Max twisted the lock to the ladies room door and opened it. "You're on your own. Wash your face before you go back out there." 

Before Melanie could respond, Max was gone.

****

End of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter Ten

****

AS 2.06 Paper Caper by Star24

__

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox, James Cameron, and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24

______________________________

****

Chapter Ten

Fogle Towers

"…so that's what I was able to find out from the brat. Her mother has, or rather had, the manuscript and was meeting some guy named Carl or Carlos a couple of hours ago to give it to him." Max finished explaining her encounter with Melanie to Logan. 

She leaned her hips back against his desk, and crossed her arms as she regarded him. Logan was seated in his desk chair which was pushed back from his computer, legs spread wide in what she had come to recognize as one of his favorite positions. His brow was wrinkled in thought as he processed the information she had given him. Her mind wandered as she watched him run a hand through his disheveled hair, and she remembered how soft that same hair had felt under her hands the previous night. 

"Max? I asked if Melanie was okay? You didn't…" Logan was saying.

Max grinned. "I didn't kick her ass, even though she deserved it. But let's just say she took an unplanned shower in a ladies room sink. To wash off some of that gunk she wears on her face." She pasted a look of innocence on her face as she met Logan's eyes.

Logan raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. Max stretched and her top rode up, exposing a band of skin above the waistband of her jeans. It was Logan's turn to lose concentration as he remembered running his hands over that same silky skin only twenty fours earlier.

"Logan? What do we do now? It doesn't seem like we have much to go on. Do you want me to touch base with any of my old contacts? The ones I used to use?"  
  
"You mean your fences?" Logan wasn't fooled. "And old? As in a couple of days or weeks old?"

"You know I gave all that up once I met you. I only stole stuff to finance looking for my sibs." Max retorted. 

"If you say so, Max." Logan didn't appear to be convinced, but he didn't seem to be upset about her more questionable activities either, so Max surprised herself with her response.

"I haven't stolen anything from anyone since the whole Lemkin dealio. Anyway, I still don't see the harm in stealing from thieves. It's not like I've done any real B&E's, other than the ones I've done for Eyes Only in the last year." 

Logan seemed surprised at her vehemence, and she flushed, annoyed with herself.

He regarded her silently and decided that it would be better to let the matter drop, even though a certain red dress came to mind. He didn't think that mentioning that would be a smart move on his part. "Thanks for the offer, and I may take you up on it, but I have some ideas of my own I want to try first." He straightened in his chair and rolled it over to the desk. 

"What ideas?" Max wanted to know. She walked over to stand behind him and leaned over his shoulder to watch him work. Logan caught the scent of her shampoo, overlaid with her favorite cherry flavored gum, and was hard put to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I was contacted not too long ago by someone wanting to know if the manuscript was for sale. They worked for a firm that specializes in locating rare items for wealthy collectors." Logan's fingers were flying over the keyboard. Within seconds a website opened in front of them. "Got it."

"Sky Blue Collectibles and Rarities? That's the place that contacted you?" Max guessed.

"That's the one. I told them the manuscript wasn't for sale and they said 'thank you', and that appeared to be that. But now I'm wondering." Logan continued to hit keys, and pages rapidly opened and closed on the screen in front of them. "Ah, here we go. Sky Blue's personnel department. Now I just need to find the password." He punched more keys and a small window popped up in the center of the screen. A counter clicked as the computer worked. "This might take a minute or two." 

Logan swiveled his chair so that he was facing Max. He reached for her hands and gently tugged on them. Max let him pull her onto his lap without protesting. His familiar scent tickled her nose and surrounded her. She leaned in and their lips met in a kiss. Logan stroked her back, as he took his time kissing her.

PING

The sound of the computer interrupted them, and Max sighed as she sat back, breaking their contact. Their eyes met and held. Logan ran a finger down her cheek and smiled at her. 

"We can pick this up later?" His voice was low and husky and sent shivers down her spine.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "So long as you don't have any more relatives dropping by." She rose from his lap, allowing him to turn back to his computer screen.

Logan didn't answer. He was already scrolling through a list of names. "Gotcha." He said when he was halfway down the third page. Max looked at the row that was highlighted on the screen. 

__

Carlos del Valle. _Hire date: 4/1/2018, Position: Senior Acquisitions Specialist._

"You think that's the guy your cousin is involved with?" 

"It seems just a bit suspicious that a guy named Carlos turns up and blackmails her to get a manuscript from me right after I turn down Sky Blue's offer to buy it, and, coincidentally, Sky Blue just happens to have an Acquisitions Specialist named Carlos on their payroll."

Max smiled. "When you put it that way it does."

Logan looked at her. "How would you like to make the acquaintance of a certain Carlos Del Valle?"

"As in? " Max asked.

"As in making him think you're a bored socialite, with contacts among those people who might have items he'd like to acquire?" Logan answered. "And maybe searching his apartment while you're at it?" 

"Why don't I just break in and steal the manuscript back?" 

"A, he may not have the manuscript there any longer, and, B, as long as we're doing this, we might as well see if we can get the information to put Sky Blue out of business if it turns out that they're nothing more than a sophisticated theft ring."

Max sighed, "I don't suppose I can convince you otherwise?"

Logan shrugged. "It seems kind of selfish to help myself and leave them out there to prey on others."

"Protect the downtrodden…blah, blah, woof, woof…I know." Max responded with a hint of her usual sarcasm in her tone.

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Logan's smile faded after a moment. 

"What else?" Max wanted to know.

Logan hesitated. "For this to work I need more information on Sky Blue and Carlos. Then I need to establish your cover. That's going to take some time. But you need to hook up with him by tomorrow night. Any longer than that, and I'm afraid the manuscript may be out of our reach."

Max looked at him. "So in other words, the rest of tonight is going to be devoted to research on Sky Blue?"

"Max…" Logan started to apologize. "I know I promised you tonight…"

Max shrugged. "If things ever worked out the way we planned them, I think I'd drop dead of shock. I won't say I'm thrilled but …"

Logan smiled in relief. "Thanks, Max. This means a lot to me."  
  
"I know that, but I'd like to know why. What is this manuscript anyway?" Max wanted to know.

Logan flushed slightly. "I promise I'll explain. Once we get it back."

Max looked at him narrowly. "You better believe you will." She dropped back down into his lap. "I'm going to head out and hang at CRASH for a while, since I have a feeling you'll be buried in your computer. You want to remind me exactly why I'm doing this for you?"

"Other than the fact that you think I'm cute and charming and very sexy?" Logan teased as he slid his arms around her waist.

Max gave him a mock glare. "You better curb the ego, seeing as how this is two nights in a row you're blowing me off."

"How about this for a reason, then?" Logan pulled her to him and proceeded to kiss her very thoroughly. "Plus, once we finish off this job, I promise no Eyes Only work until after we take some time for ourselves."

"None?" Max asked. "For how long?"

"For at least twelve hours." Logan offered.

"Forty eight hours." Max countered.

"Twenty four hours now, and a weekend at my family cabin in a couple of weeks."

Max was silent and Logan felt a twinge of nervousness. 

She smiled. "Done. But I'm holding you to it."

"Done."

They kissed once more, and then Max reluctantly rose from his lap. "You better get to work. I want to get this bitch over and done with tomorrow."

Logan smiled. "No more than I do." He ran his eyes over her, and she felt the familiar heat that he could generate in her with a simple look. 

"I'm outta here." She returned his look and was pleased to pick up his immediate increase in pulse rate and respiration, things her enhanced senses easily detected. With a flip of her hair and a seductive swagger to her hips, she strode from the room, leaving him staring after her with a hungry look in his eyes. 

****

End of Chapter Ten

__


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

AS 2.06 Paper Caper by Star24

****

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

****

AN: Sorry for the delay on this. Real life intervened this past week but things are getting back to normal now so you will be seeing the rest of this on a regular basis again.

----------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Eleven

****

Exclusive Restaurant, Seattle

The dark town car pulled up to the canopy of a high rise building not far from Fogle Towers, and the uniformed chauffeur came around to open the back door. A pair of long slim legs, encased in silky nylons and a pair of high strappy black sandals, came into view and the porter for the building repressed a whistle. 

A beautiful woman wearing a simple black dress that clung to every curve, followed the legs. The dress was strapless and reached only to mid thigh. Jewels glittered around the woman's neck and on her bare arms. She tossed her mane of dark hair and, without a glance at the chauffeur or the porter, strode through the door that the latter held open for her, as if she owned the restaurant she was entering.

As she came into view the maitre de snapped to attention and gave her a practiced smile. "May I be of assistance to mademoiselle?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm meeting Carlos. My name is Max," she answered.

"Ah yes. Carlos awaits you. But if I may be excused for saying so, he did not tell me that one of such great beauty would be joining him." 

Max gave the man a glittering smile and followed him to a table in a secluded corner. A lone man sat there sipping a drink. An ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne was placed next to the table. The man arose as the maitre de and Max approached.

"You are Max?" he asked with an appreciative glance that swept from her head to toes. He had a slight accent.

Max raised her eyebrows. "You were expecting someone else?" she replied haughtily, playing her role of bored socialite perfectly.

"I wasn't expecting such rare beauty." Carlos said taking her hand in his and kissing it in the European fashion. The maitre de was holding out Max's chair and she slid into it and allowed him to slide it close to the table. Carlos nodded in dismissal to the man and then slid into his own seat.

"Champagne?" He asked. "I ordered Cristal."

"That will do I suppose," Max said in a bored voice. 

Carlos snapped his fingers and a waiter hurried forward to uncork the champagne. He handed a glass to Carlos for his approval and then poured a glass for Max. Max took it from him and casually sipped from it before placing it down on the table.

"I've taken the liberty of ordering the house to prepare a special dinner for us. I hope that will be acceptable?" Carlos said smoothly.

Max sent him a smoldering look. "I normally prefer to order my own meal, but since you've already ordered we can let it stand." She shrugged.

__

"You surprise me, Max. I expected you to bite his head off for that one." Logan's voice sounded in her ear and she suppressed a smile.

"Janine's message asking me to meet you for dinner didn't tell me how exquisite you are." Carlos said to Max. 

__

"Talk about over the top." Logan said sardonically in her ear.

"That surprises you?" Max said. "Do you really expect one woman to sing the praises of another?"

Carlos smiled in acknowledgement of her point and once more raised his glass to her. "So why were you interested in meeting with me? Janine was somewhat curt in her note." His smile was intimate, but Max noted the sharp look in his eyes.

"It's a rather delicate matter."

"You can be assured of my discretion. Especially for one so beautiful as you." Carlos placed his hand over the one she had resting on the tabletop.

"My husband has had some…reverses. He's actually cut my clothing and jewelry allowance." Max pouted sexily. "Janine said that you might be able to…assist me. I know simply everyone in Seattle society and can easily introduce you to whomever you'd like to meet." She paused and then continued, "In return for certain considerations, of course."

Carlos's smile was that of a wolf sighting an easy prey. "But of course. A woman such as you deserves only the best in clothing and jewelry. I can promise you that you will be more than happy with what I can provide for you."

There was a momentary silence as a waiter placed a crystal bowl filled with caviar on the table in front of them.

Max raised her glass to Carlos and sent him a sexy smile. She allowed her eyes to sweep over his well-groomed figure making sure he was aware of her look. "Rumor has it that you're skilled at making a woman happy in many ways."

__

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't you?" Logan said.

Carlos smiled suggestively at Max. "Rumor is no substitute for first hand knowledge."

"And how might I get that?"

"Perhaps you would like to join me for drinks after dinner at my apartment. I have an extensive art collection I think you'd enjoy viewing."

"I think I might like that." Max purred. She reached for a cracker and spread caviar on it.

"And I thought that old line about come see my etchings went out before the Pulse." Logan commented. A swift look of annoyance crossed Max's face. 

"Is something wrong, Cherie?" Carlos asked.

"The caviar. It doesn't seem quite fresh." Max covered.

Carlos frowned. He called over a waiter who removed the dish with profuse apologies. The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully. Max continued to flirt with Carlos, who grew bolder in his looks and touches as the evening progressed. When dinner was finished, Max excused herself to go to the powder room. Once she was safely inside of it, she checked to be sure she was alone and then threw the lock on the door. 

"Logan, if you don't shut up you're going to blow this entire dealio." She said, irritation clear in her voice.

__

"What have I done?" Logan's voice said in a tone of innocence.

"Only commented on everything he's said to me all evening. I knew letting you wire me was a bad idea." Max retorted. 

__

"Fine. I'll stop. But you might want to keep your mind on the job at hand and off of his 'wonderful hands'." Logan snapped back.

Max sighed. "Logan it's a job. You don't need to get all jealous on me."

__

"Just make sure those hands of his don't find anything they shouldn't." Logan answered. _"Like your wire."_

"Is that all you're worried about him finding?" Max parried, smiling at his clear jealousy of the other man.

__

"What else would I be worried about?" Logan said sharply.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Max assured him in a sultry voice. "I better get back before he wonders what's taking me so long."

__

"Don't drink anything he might have ordered while you were gone. And make sure I hear the address of where you're going from here. Just in case." Logan ordered.

"I've been taking care of myself around guys like him for a long time, Logan." Max responded.

__

"Just make sure I know the address. I can't exactly have your back if I don't know where you are."  
  
"Yes master." Max replied sarcastically. "Not like I never had any undercover ops training, you know."

With that she opened the door to the ladies room and returned to the table. In her absence Carlos had ordered after dinner drinks. 

"I ordered you a sherry." He smiled at her. She gave silent thanks that Logan refrained from commenting.

"Why thank you. How considerate." Max purred and picked up her glass. She raised it to her lips, but as she did the waiter handed Carlos a slip to sign. He turned to leave the table and his elbow hit the glass causing it to slip from Max's hand and fall to the floor. 

"Clumsy fool." Carlos glared at the waiter, his anger seeming out of proportion to the incident. "Bring the lady another."

Max put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. I'm ready to go anyway. I'm simply dying to see your art collection."

Mollified, Carlos let it drop. "I have a special sherry at my apartment. Perhaps you will try some of that?"

"I'd adore that. Shall we go now?"

Carlos rose and held her chair for her. He took her arm possessively as he led her from the restaurant.

****

End of Chapter Eleven


	13. Chapter Twelve

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24 

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

_______________________

**Chapter Twelve**

**Odessa**** Social Club**

Sketchy nervously smoothed his hair and checked his wallet, before knocking on the door of the Russian gambling club. He only had a couple thousand dollars of his advance money from the paper remaining, and he didn't have much more than what he had started with.  He frowned, but then his native optimism kicked in and he thought about Galena's promise of a private supper. Surely he could get some information from her once they were alone.  He lifted his hand and rapped sharply on the door.  This time it opened without any questions from the bouncer and Sketchy strode into the club confidently.

He stood surveying the room for a moment, and then headed over to the cashier's cage to exchange his money for chips. 

"Theodore." A sultry voice purred in his ear and soft hands wrapped themselves around him. Galena, clad in another form-fitting mini-dress that left nothing to the imagination, flowed up against him. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him long and expertly. "I have been waiting for you."

Sketchy smiled at her, bemused. "So we're on for supper then?"

Galena smiled seductively. "But of course. But it will take a while to prepare. You must enjoy some of the gaming while we wait. I will go and order the supper and meet you at the tables, yes?"

Sketchy nodded, willingly falling under her spell. 

Two hours later he watched blearily as the croupier raked in the last of his chips. Galena sat on his lap and had spent the time sharing numerous glasses of champagne with him.

"So how about supper? It must be ready by now." Sketchy looked at her. 

"You do not want to game any longer? Galena will get you more chips."

"I didn't bring any more with cash with me tonight." He paused. "To be honest I have to be careful. My dad called today and was giving me a hard time about the cash I've been taking out."

"That is no problem. You just sign a slip and you have as many chips as you like." She beamed at him. "You pay for them in a few days when your father loses interest."

"Why don't we have our supper first?" Sketchy hedged. 

Galena rose. "But of course. Then you game some more, no?"

"I think not tonight." Sketchy said. "Maybe tomorrow." 

Galena took his hand and led him toward a stairway leading up from the rear of the room. Sketchy didn't notice her slight nod to a beefy bouncer. He followed her eagerly, intent on the sway of her hips in her short tight dress.  When they reached the top of the stairs Galena turned to the left and opened a door to a room. Sketchy followed her inside. A table was set with gleaming china and to the side a chaise lounge wide enough to accommodate two comfortably, beckoned invitingly.

Galena maneuvered Sketchy so his back was to the door and pressed herself against him. His hands went around her as she kissed him with open mouth. Sketchy let his hands grow bolder and roam downward as the kiss continued. Galena made no objection and he felt himself drifting into what was surely heaven…

* * * * * *

"Ohhh." His head was pounding and he felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Sketchy gingerly raised himself to a sitting position. He was lying on a pile of trash in a deserted alley. He felt the back of his head and there was a definite bump. 

"Damn it." Realization hit him hard. He'd been played for a fool. The advance money was gone and he had no story. He felt sick to his stomach. He tried to rise but when he did, the dizziness hit him and he leaned over and was sick. When he finished he staggered from the alley and slowly began to make his way home.

**Aladdin Arms, Sector Nine**

"I know this building." Max purred to Carlos as his limousine pulled up in front of Aladdin Arms High Rise. "I had a friend who invested in several apartments here. Aladdin Arms was supposed to be the crème de la crème of the new buildings until they built Fogle Towers."

"It does for a bachelor apartment." Carlos said smoothly. "I am only on a short tem lease until I decide where I wish to buy. You say Fogle Towers is the building to be in?"

"Everyone knows that. But I'm afraid the penthouses in Fogle aren't available. I wanted one but they were already taken and my husband refused to pay a premium to buy one out." Max pouted prettily. 

"I can't offer you the penthouse here I am afraid, but my apartment takes up the entire 22nd floor. Perhaps that will do for tonight?" Carlos said as they stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator. 

"That will do perfectly." Max said as he dropped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He was leaning in for a kiss when the elevator pinged and the doors opened in front of them. She pulled away and walked into the elevator in front of him.

"_Nice, Max. Aladdin Arms, 22nd floor." Logan's voice sounded in her ear. _"I've got your back."__

The elevator doors closed behind them and Carlos was moving toward her once more, but she pushed him back gently. "I get dizzy in elevators." She smiled at him, "There's no rush is there?"

"But of course not, Cherie." Carlos leaned back and contented himself with undressing her with his eyes, while Max mentally considered the various forms of torture she was going to inflict not only on him, but on Logan for putting her through this. 

They reached the 22nd floor and the doors to the elevator slid open smoothly. They stood in a private hallway with a double wooden door facing them. Carlos walked over and punched in numbers on a keypad next to the doors, and then pulled one open for Max to precede him into the apartment. 

The apartment that opened in front of her was clearly expensive. The floors were of black marble, and oriental carpets in shades of black and white were scattered across them. The furnishings were of black leather, and chrome and glass predominated. The entire facing wall was made up of floor to ceiling windows that overlooked Elliott Bay.  Max strolled over and pretended to be enjoying the view.

Within moments Carlos was at her elbow holding a small glass containing an amber colored liquid. "I promised you my special Sherry."

Max took the glass from him. "Thank you." She turned back to the windows. "This view is wonderful. You must never tire of it."

"Ah, but the view in front of me is even better," Carlos said smoothly. His arm snaked around her waist and rested familiarly on her hip.  He leaned in and dropped kisses on her neck. 

"I need to make use of your powder room if I may," Max said after a moment. 

Carlos stepped away. "It is down that hallway to the left."

"Perhaps you might find some music for us to…dance to when I return." Max smiled at him seductively.  She turned and left, carrying her untouched drink with her as Carlos watched her eagerly.

Max found the bathroom easily and locked the door behind her. Her first order of business was to dump most of the drink down the sink. She left a fraction of an inch in the glass and filled it back up with water. The color was lighter, but she figured she could keep Carlos busy enough not to notice. 

"Logan?" she whispered. "Are you still here?"

_"I'm right with you, Max. Everything okay?"_ Logan responded.

"Everything is fine. I'm going to send him out for something, and while he's gone I can search this place. Anything in particular I should be looking for?"

_"A briefcase, PDA, laptop. Anything that might have records of what he and Sky Blue have been up to. I doubt you'll find the manuscript."_

"Will do. I'm heading back out now." Max made a production of flushing the toilet and washing her hands, and then unlocked the door and sauntered out holding her now watered down drink. 

Carlos was seated on the leather sofa watching her as she returned. Soft music played in the background.

Max dropped down next to him. She made sure her skirt rose well up and he got a good look at her legs as she raised her glass. "To a profitable evening," she said softly and then she quickly drank down the liquid.

Carlos smiled as he watched her drink, and he drank from his own glass which contained a clear liquid. He took her glass from her and leaned in and began to kiss her. Max allowed it for a moment and then pushed him back.

"What?" He looked somewhat annoyed. 

Max smiled and ran a finger down his thigh. "You'll think I'm silly but I have this…little quirk. It involves whipped cream and strawberries. You wouldn't happen to have any would you?"

Carlos frowned. "Not that I know of. Perhaps another time."

Max pouted. "Oh no. I want to show you my game. Please. I saw a gourmet market on the corner and it was open. It will only take you a few minutes to get some and while you go, I can make myself comfortable." She ran a hand over her leg pushing her skirt even higher as she spoke, and leaned back, arching her back. Carlos' eyes were glued to her. 

"My bedroom is in there. Make use of what you wish in the master bath while I am gone." He leaned over and kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Max forced herself to respond and smile when he rose from the sofa. 

"Hurry back and be sure to bring several cans of the whipped cream." 

She waited until the door closed behind him, and then she rose from the sofa and began a systematic search of the apartment. 

_"Max, I'm outside the building. I'll let you know when he's on his way back up."_ Logan said in her ear.

"What are you doing here? I said I could take care of myself." She hissed in annoyance. 

_"Good surveillance is a key to a successful operation."_ Logan said smugly.

"You're starting to sound like Zack." Max snapped.

Within moments she had finished the living room and moved on to the study. A quick search of the desk revealed nothing, but then she spotted a leather briefcase leaning in a corner. It was locked but that was no problem for her. She opened it and pulled out a PDA. 

"Logan, I think I have what we need." She was already scrolling through the PDA. "His PDA with records of all his appointments. And there's an encrypted section I can't get into."

_"I can. That's what we want. I think you're done there."_ Logan said.

Just then the door opened. "Logan, I thought you were watching?" Max hissed, slipping the PDA into her purse and hurrying to the master bedroom.

_"I am. The bastard must have used a side entrance to get back in."_

Max was in the master bedroom and she glanced around quickly, making sure there was nothing more she needed.  She heard footsteps and quickly set down her purse, and turned to stand seductively as Carlos entered the room. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of dizziness. 

"Cherie, are you all right?" Carlos set down the bag he carried, and walked over to her. 

"I must have had a bit too much to drink tonight." Max said as she struggled to gain control.

"Here, lie down on the bed. I will get a cold compress." 

She had no choice but to allow him to help her down onto the bed.

_"Max, are you okay?" _Logan's concern was clear in his voice.__

"Whatever he put in that drink was stronger than I thought it would be. Even watered down it's hitting me hard. I'll be okay in a minute. Then I'm out of here," she whispered back to him.

Carlos emerged from the bathroom carrying a damp washcloth. He placed it on Max's head murmuring solicitously to her. Her dizziness increased, and then she felt his hands on her dress, beginning to slip it down. "Let me take this off of you, Cherie. You will be more comfortable." 

"No. I'm fine." She struggled to sit up. Carlos allowed her to, but then his hands slipped to her back and she felt her zipper sliding down. 

Max gathered her strength and managed to push the dizziness aside. She pushed Carlos back from her. Before she could do more, there was a loud banging on the door to the apartment. 

Carlos frowned. "I will be right back. Lie down and rest. You will feel better." 

He hurried from the room and Max reached back and pulled her zipper up. She rose and grabbed her purse. The dizziness was subsiding as her X5 metabolism kicked in and neutralized the drug in the drink.  She followed Carlos to the living room, and arrived just as he opened the door to Logan.

"I think you have the wrong apartment." Carlos was saying. 

"And I think you have the wrong woman. Where's my wife?" Logan demanded. 

Max let out a theatrical gasp. "Oh my god," she said. "Logan! What are you doing here?"

"Max. You cheating little slut." Logan said angrily. "Is this your newest sugar daddy? Are you giving him your favorite story of how I refuse to support you in the manner you wish?"

Carlos looked from one to the other. When he turned back to Logan, Logan hit him hard in the face. Carlos staggered back, but then his hand went under his jacket and came out with a gun pointed at Logan. 

Max had completely recovered and suddenly she was a blur of motion. The gun went flying and Carlos was lying unconscious on the floor.  

"Max, are you okay?" Logan asked her. 

Max glared at him. "I told you I had it covered. I'm fine. Now let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her to the kitchen. "These tricked up places always have servant's elevators."  The two found the servant's entrance and in moments they were on their way down.

"Damn it, Logan, he could have killed you. What were you thinking of?" Max glared at him angrily.

"He could have raped you. What the hell were you thinking of, drinking any of that crap?"

"I knew my metabolism would handle it. It just took a minute longer than I expected."

The two glared at each other until the elevator pinged and the doors opened to reveal a dingy basement hallway,

"My car's parked on the side. Come on." It was Logan's turn to pull Max along with him.

Within moments they were in the car. Logan stared at Max and then roughly pulled her to him and kissed her harshly. He let her go as suddenly as he had grabbed her. 

"What was that about?" Max demanded.

"That was about you scaring me to death." Logan responded stonily, staring straight ahead as he started the car and headed toward Fogle Towers.  

Max sighed. "I was fine, Logan. My body just needed a minute to process the drug." She waited but he didn't answer. "Logan?" Her voice had softened.

"Yeah?" 

She waited a beat. "Thanks for coming to the rescue. It's good to know that a girl has her own knight in shining armor watching her back."  She reached over for his hand. Logan didn't respond for a minute but then his fingers curled around hers. 

"Max, don't scare me like that again. I don't think I can handle it." His voice was low and husky. "It brings back too many bad memories of when you were gone."

"Yeah, I know. But I can take care of myself. Really I can. Anyway, I got the PDA." She pulled it from her purse as they pulled into the Fogle Towers parking garage.

Logan looked at her and finally smiled. "Come on then. It's time for some Logan Cale hacker magic." He parked the car and climbed out. Max met him and the two walked to the elevators together, Logan's arm draped comfortably around Max's shoulders. 

As they stood waiting, Logan really looked at her for the first time and let out a low whistle. "Damn it, Max. I have to say I can't blame the guy for wanting to jump your bones. Did you have to play it quite so…"

Max grinned at him. "Sexy? Amazing? Hot?"

"All of the above." He let his eyes wander over her blatantly, and smiled to see her faint blush.

The elevator pinged and she smiled at him sassily. "Come on, lover boy. You have work to do and I need to get out of this outfit and into some normal clothes."

"Don't do that on my account…"

The elevator door closed on the two of them, drowning out her response.

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

AS2.06 Paper Caper by Star24

__

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

---------------------------------

****

Chapter Thirteen

****

Logan's Apartment

Max strolled out of Logan's bedroom wrapped in the red terry robe that she had come to regard as her own. Her freshly washed hair hung in wet strands down her back, and her feet were bare. Logan was busy at his keyboard when she glanced into the computer room, so she made a stop in the kitchen before heading in to check on his progress.

"Thought you might like this."

Logan looked up to see Max standing next to him, holding out a cup of steaming coffee. He inhaled the aroma appreciatively, and reached out to take it from her.

"Thanks." He took in a deep draught of the coffee and then set the cup down on his desk, well away from his keyboard. 

"How's the hacking coming along?" Max asked as she perched on the desk and sipped from her own coffee mug. One bare foot swung idly and Logan found himself watching in fascination as her robe parted to reveal a slender leg.

"I'm almost there." Logan glanced at the screen. "In about five minutes or so I should be able to read the encrypted stuff on our friend's PDA."

"Let's hope it's more than a list of his conquests." Max said sardonically. "I do not want to have to deal with that scumbag again. Had to brush my teeth three times to get the taste of him out of my mouth."

Logan regarded her with raised eyebrows. "You know, that's an image I could do very well without."

"Tough. You sent me in there to play the bimbo with the guy, you should at least have to share some of the yuck factor." Max shot back at him. 

"Believe me, I endured my own form of torture listening to him make moves on you." Logan said wryly.

"So is that the real reason you arrived to play heroic rescuer? Your male ego needed to plant one on him?"  
Max probed.

Logan took another drink of his coffee and a small, satisfied smile crept across Max's face. She waited him out. He was saved from having to answer her by a beeping from his computer.

"That should be it." 

Max watched as Logan pressed a sequence of keys. His printer began to hum and then spit out sheets. 

She walked over and pulled them off and began perusing them.

"Geneva Fitz Williams…likes it rough, Janine Cale Van Arden…needs to be dominated…"

Logan frowned and reached for the papers. Max let him take them and burst out laughing as he read them and frowned at her. "Very funny."

"Logan, after what I endured tonight I need some levity. Next time you can be the one who has to put up with the groping and suggestive remarks. I'm gonna stick to kickin' ass from now on. It may be tough on a girl's manicure but at least I don't feel grimy after it."

Logan reached for her and pulled her down onto his lap. "Point taken. I owe you big time for tonight."

Max smiled, "You better believe it and you are so going to pay." 

Logan pulled her in for a quick kiss and she let him, but after a moment she pulled back and rose from his lap. "We aren't going to finish this bitch up if we spend our time making out."

Logan sighed and looked back at the papers. He scanned the first page and flipped through the next several before he came to what he was looking for. "Here it is. A complete listing of the objets d'art Carlos has 'acquired' in the last month along with their disposition."

"And the manuscript?"

"It's listed. He dropped it off at Sky Blue's offices today. It's scheduled to be shipped out two days from now to a collector on the East Coast."

"So I guess you're gonna be asking me to do some B&E for you?" Max said.

Logan gave her one of his crooked smiles. "You said you wanted to stick to kickin' ass. Here's your opportunity."

"I want complete plans of their offices and a full rundown of their security system, including armed guards." Max was immediately all business. 

"You'll have it. When do you plan on doing the job?"

"I'm thinking during the day. First thing if possible. Just in case our friend, Carlos, has more smarts than we think, and starts putting two and two together." 

"A day job has more associated risks." Logan pointed out.

Max smiled. "A grubby Jam Pony messenger arriving to deliver a package isn't really noticed.Gets me past building security and once I'm inside and on the right floor, it's a piece of cake to lift the manuscript from wherever they have it stashed."

"I think a delivery could easily be arranged. Just make sure Normal gives it to you."

"I'm all over that." Max smiled. She suppressed a yawn. 

"Now that's a surprise." Logan said. 

"What?" 

"You yawning."

Max shrugged. "I need to crash every couple of days. I'm about due. Not to mention that whatever Carlos the Creep put in that drink was pretty strong. If you don't mind, I'm going to catch some sleep." She started to walk over to the couch in the living room.

"Take my bed if you want," Logan said over his shoulder. "I'm probably going to be up for the rest of the night, getting you the information you wanted, and arranging for the delivery in the morning." 

Max raised her eyebrows. "Aw. For a minute I thought that you had something else in mind with that offer." 

Logan turned to look at her. Their eyes met as he said softly. "What I have in mind for you deserves nothing less than my full and complete attention, not to mention no time limit."

Max felt a frisson of heat deep in her belly as he ran his eyes over her. Logan undressing her with his eyes was worlds away from Carlos doing the same thing. She smiled slowly. "I'm gonna hold you to that once we finish this job."

"Damn right you are." Logan smiled back. "Get some sleep. I don't want you doing this job tomorrow at less than your best."

"Yes, mother," Max had the last word as she sauntered from the room, leaving Logan chuckling to himself.

****

End of Chapter Thirteen


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

AS2.06 Paper Caper by Star24

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright 2001-2002 Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24.

---------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

Jam Pony, Next Morning

Original Cindy closed her locker just as Max walked over to her own locker and pulled it open.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." She examined Max closely and frowned, "Boo, it pains Original Cindy to say it, but you don't exactly have the look of a girl who just spent a night of ecstasy in her hot boy's arms." She hesitated, "Was it…does he…were there…problems? Seein' as how he has that injury and all."

Max laughed. "No, there weren't any problems. But I didn't spend a night of ecstasy either." She held up a hand before Cindy could say anything else. "Logan's niece caused some trouble that we're working on cleaning up. But it's all good. Logan's promised me his full and complete attention, complete with a weekend at his family's cabin, as soon as we wrap this up." She glanced over at Normal. "Which should be taking place right about now."

Right on cue Normal hollered out, "Max. Hot run to 1311 Wellesley."

"Don't have a cow, Normal. It'll get there." Max responded, earning herself a glare from Normal, but no further comments, at least not any that Cindy could hear. She finished getting ready for her runs and then slammed her locker closed. 

"Yo, Slacker. I called out a run for you fifteen minutes ago." Normal was glaring at Sketchy who sat slumped on the bench in front of his locker.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Sketchy mumbled as he slowly rose from the bench and ambled over to Normal. His shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"What's wrong with him?" Max asked Original Cindy.

"Remember his newspaper assignment?"

"The Russian mob one?"

"That's the one." Cindy shook her head. "Seems the rag gave the boy a nice chunk of cheddar so he could go undercover and get the rest of his story."

"And…?"

"Fool went to the Odessa Social Club two nights running. Met some smokin' Russian chickety there. Boom. No mo money, no story. The boy is screwed. He can kiss that career plan bye bye."

Max frowned for a minute and then shrugged. 

"What you thinkin'?" Cindy asked suspiciously.

Max gave her an innocent look, "Why would you ask that?"

"You may play tough ass chick on the outside, but OC knows that you soft as a kitten inside. You plannin' on bailin' his sorry ass out again?"

"Sorry as he is, he's a friend. I might have something that could help him out."

"Don't you be askin' me to go back to that gamblin' club again. Last time cost Original Cindy a fine manicure."

"Not what I had in mind at all." Max glanced at her page. "Oops, gotta blaze. Wouldn't want to keep a hot run waiting." 

Before Cindy could respond, Max had picked up her package from Normal and was out of the door.

****

1311 Wellesley, Sector Nine

"Jam Pony messenger. Delivery for Sky Blue Collectibles." Max drawled out to the bored looking security guard behind the lobby desk in the high rise office building.

"Where do I sign?" The guard held out his hand.

"Sorry. Sender instructions call for me to get a personal signature from…" Max peered at her clipboard,

"Mr. Carlos del Valle."

"Hang on." The guard picked up a phone and pressed a number. "Gotta messenger here says she needs a personal signature from one of your employees." He looked over at Max. "Yeah, she's legit. Her service does a lot of deliveries here. Okay."

He hung up the phone and held out a hand for Max's ID badge. "I'll need to see that." Max handed him the badge and he scribbled something in a register. Then he handed her a plastic badge that said VISITOR. "Wear this and return it to me when you come down. You don't, all kinds of alarms go off when you try to leave. Got it?"

Max smiled sweetly and took the badge, clipping it onto her jacket. "Got it."

"Eighteenth floor. See the receptionist up there." The guard had already turned away as Max headed to the elevators. She waited a moment for an empty elevator, and then climbed in and pressed the button for the eighteenth floor.

* * * *

When the elevator doors opened on the eighteenth floor, Max just waited instead of getting out. As the doors closed, she pressed nineteen. When the doors opened on nineteen she strolled out and looked around. 

"May I help you?" the beautifully coifed blonde receptionist asked.

"Jam Pony messenger, delivery for Sky Blue Collectibles." Max responded.

"That would be on eighteen." The receptionist said in dismissal.

"The guard said nineteen." Max persisted.

"It's on eighteen." 

Max pretended to hit the call button to summon the elevator. She stood deliberately blocking the receptionists view of it. After a few minutes she said impatiently, "What's wrong with the elevators here? I don't make money if I don't do deliveries."

The blonde was filing a nail and barely looked up as she said. "Stairs are at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Max pressed the elevator call button and quickly headed down the hall. She was in the stairwell with the door closing behind her, when she heard the elevator ding. She smiled as she quickly made her way to the eighteenth floor. 

When she reached the eighteenth floor, Max slipped open the stairwell door and headed in the opposite direction from the reception desk. She had deliberately waited until it was close to lunchtime and the offices of Sky Blue were practically deserted. Thanks to Logan's work the previous night, she had memorized the complete floor plan of Sky Blue. She was happy to see that they hadn't done any renovation since the plans he had pulled off of the Internet for her had been drawn.

According to Carlos' PDA the manuscript was being held in a secured room that was located at the end of a short hallway well away from the staff offices. Max found it easily and looked around to be sure there was no one in sight. There was a keypad next to the door. "Let's see how good Logan really is," she murmured to herself. She punched in some numbers and the red light next to the door glowed green. There was a click as the door unlocked. Max smiled as she slipped inside, pulling the door closed behind her. 

The room contained shelves that lined all four walls. The center was taken up by a large flat table. Max glanced around and headed to the southwest corner. She counted down four shelves and pulled out a stack of thick envelopes. Laying them out on the table she pulled out a small digital camera. Working quickly she pulled each set of papers out of its envelope and snapped a picture of it. When she finished she flipped through the envelopes and pulled out one labeled "Cale Manuscript". She pulled out the manuscript and slipped it into her backpack, glancing quickly at the title as she did so. A brief frown crossed her face. "Logan, you are so busted." 

Her pager beeped softly and she glanced at the time. She replaced the manuscript with a thick sheaf of blank pages, and then returned all of the envelopes to the shelves. Before she left, she walked over to another set of shelves that held a collection of what looked to be Chinese porcelains. She snapped pictures and then returned her camera to her backpack. 

There was a keypad inside the door and it had gone to red while she worked. She quickly punched in the code and waited. The light stayed red. "Damn." Not bothering to wait, Max pulled out a tiny screwdriver and quickly unscrewed the plate exposing the wires to the panel. She took something that looked like a PDA out of her pocket and attached the two tiny alligator clips that hung from it to two of the wires. Then she punched in some numbers on the PDA and waited. "Logan, this better work." she muttered. Minutes passed and nothing happened. She glanced at her pager impatiently. Just as she was reaching out to pull the device from the panel, the panel light glowed green and the door clicked open. Moving quickly Max detached the PDA and replaced the panel on the wall. Then she quietly slipped into the hallway. 

This time she headed toward the reception desk making sure to approach from the direction of the stairwell.

The receptionist here was a redhead, but she was every bit as haughty as the blonde on the nineteenth floor. 

"Jam Pony Messenger delivery." Max held out a package and her clipboard.

"How'd you get up here?" the receptionist looked at her suspiciously.

"Walked down from nineteen. The idiot guard gave me the wrong floor and your elevators take too long." Max said flippantly, deliberately popping a piece of gum. "You gonna sign for this? My time is money to me."

The receptionist took the clipboard and scrawled a signature. Max handed her the package and walked over to the elevator. This time she actually punched the button and when it arrived she entered. When she reached the ground floor she walked over and handed the VISITOR pass to the security guard who barely glanced at it. She was out of the building in five minutes and dialing her cell phone.

"Yes?" Logan's husky voice said on the other end.

"Jam Pony messenger service here. I got a delivery for a Mr. Logan Cale." Max quipped. "When would you like to receive it?"

She could hear the smile in Logan's voice. "You got it? No trouble?"

"You're talking to the best, Cale. I got it and more. Sky Blue is gonna be so out of business after this."

"So how about a gourmet dinner tonight? As a thank you?" 

"I was countin' on it." Max smiled. "By the way you are so busted."

Before Logan could respond she clicked off the phone. Still smiling she climbed onto her bike and pedaled into the sparse Seattle traffic, contemplating her revenge on him.

****

End of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter Fifteen

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24 

**_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._**

*** * * * * ***

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Fogle****Towers******

Logan looked thoughtful for a few minutes after he spoke to Max. He walked over to his shelves and pulled out an old photograph album and flipped through the pages. He stared down at several pictures for a few moments and then closed the book.  

He flipped open his cell phone and punched in a number, then waited for an answer.

"Mark? This is Logan Cale." He listened. "I need to speak to you and Janine…No, it's important. It concerns the two of you and it concerns your daughter." He waited, "That will be fine. See you then."

Logan hung up the phone and replaced the photo album back on the shelf. He sat down in front of his computer and started to pull up the software he used to make his cable hacks. After a moment he closed it down and looked at his watch. Smiling to himself, he rose and headed to his kitchen and began to pull out his cooking utensils.

**Seattle****, A street corner several hours later**

Max had been thinking hard about Sketchy's dilemma as she made her delivery rounds and an answer to his problem had suddenly occurred to her. She pulled her bike to the side of the street and flipped open her cell phone. She waited impatiently for a moment and then smiled as she heard Logan's voice on the other end.

"Logan, it's me."

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need to ask you a favor. Can I drop this stuff off now, instead of waiting until tonight?"

"I'm in no position to say no to doing you a favor. Not that I would anyway." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Max climbed back onto her bike and pedaled in the direction of Fogle Towers. "I'm in kind of a rush, so can I tell you what I need now? Then I'll just drop the stuff with you and come back later for…well you know."

"I'm all ears…"

**Jam Pony, End of day**

"Where the heck is Sketchy?" Max fidgeted impatiently at her locker while Original Cindy watched with a puzzled look on her face.

"Fool is probably out drowning his sorrows." Cindy offered. "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

Max shrugged. "I'm not. I'm just curious is all. He's usually the first one back from his runs and out of here, end of the day."

Cindy frowned and was about to press Max further, when she heard Normal calling out.

"You. Slacker. Over here."

Max turned with a small smile on her face when she heard Sketchy reply.

"C'mon Normal. Gimme a break. It's two minutes to six."

Normal was holding a package out to Sketchy. "Tough. Get yourself over here."

Sketchy sighed and walked slowly to the cage, reaching out for the package Normal was holding.

"Uh, uh, uh. This is gonna require a signature." Normal pulled it back out of reach.

"Uh, Normal we give you the signatures after we deliver the packages." Sketchy pointed out.

Normal shoved the package under Sketchy's nose. "You think I don't know that? Who do you think made that rule? Now sign it, line 24. I'm going to miss **Cops** if you delay me any more."

Sketchy stared at the package and then slowly took the pen Normal was holding out and scribbled on the clipboard. He turned from the cage. Instead of heading out with the package, he walked in the direction of Max and Original Cindy.

"What was that about?" Cindy demanded when he reached them. Max remained silent.

Sketchy frowned as he sat down heavily on the bench. "Dunno. Someone sent me something." He placed the package down next to him.

"So open it, fool." 

Sketchy just looked dully at her. Original Cindy grew impatient and picked it up, ripping open the pull-tab and sliding a sheaf of papers out of the package. Her eyes widened as she read the first page. 

"Boo, I think you need to be reading this." She placed the page in Sketchy's hand. 

He stared down at it for a moment and then slowly a look of relief and amazement spread across his face.

"Man, oh man…"

Max finally spoke, "Would one of you two like to enlighten me?"

Original Cindy just shot her a look and waited for Sketchy to reply.

"I am saved. I am golden. I am the man." Sketchy was smiling now from ear to ear. "Seems that somehow Eyes Only heard about my work on the Russian mob and was impressed."

"And?" Max asked.

"He's sent me complete information on a breaking investigation that he's just completed. Along with permission to print it in two days. That's when he's going to be doing a cable hack exposing this major art theft ring that's been operating right here in Seattle. The paper will love it. It's got sex and money and corruption, all at the highest levels of Seattle society. Forget the Russian gamblers. They're small potatoes. This is monstrous." Sketchy was practically dancing in his excitement.

Original Cindy met Max's eyes. "Funny how he found about you, boo. Seems the man has eyes everywhere," she said to Sketchy. "Ain't it funny, Max?"

Max shrugged. "I guess that's why they call him Eyes Only."

"Guess so." The two girls smiled at each other in complete understanding.

"Damn. I gotta blaze or I'm never gonna make it to Logan's by seven thirty." Max slammed her locker closed. She walked over and gave Sketchy a brief hug. "I'm glad it worked out for you, even if you are an idiot most of the time."

"Thanks, Max." Sketchy hugged her back.

Cindy looked at Max. "Should I be waitin' up for you tonight?"

Max smiled smugly. "Somehow I wouldn't advise that."

Cindy nodded. "Mm hm. What I thought. Gimme a hug."

Max complied.

"Now get. Your boy is waitin' on you. And wear the white lace…"

Max was already out the door by the time Cindy finished her sentence. Original Cindy turned to Sketchy, "Come on, fool. Original Cindy is gonna buy you a drink. We got a few things to celebrate tonight."

**End of Chapter Fifteen**


	17. Epilogue

AS2.06: Paper Caper by Star24 

_Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters are property and copyright Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is copyright 2003 Star24._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Epilogue**

**Fogle****Towers******

Max smiled to herself as she pushed the doorbell to Logan's apartment. Ringing the bell was getting to be a habit, but it was one she kind of liked.  The door opened and Logan stood there smiling down at her, freshly shaven and smelling of aftershave. 

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey, yourself."  She smiled back at him.

He laid a hand lightly on her waist as she walked into the apartment, guiding her to the dining room which glowed softly with candlelight. Classical music played in the background, and enticing aromas teased Max's nostrils. 

"It smells delicious. Someone sure pulled out all of the stops." Max looked up at him. 

Logan reminded himself to breathe. She was dressed simply in an off the shoulder black top and jeans, but she still managed to take his breath away.  Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed her. For a moment she responded, but then she pulled away. 

"Dinner first and then, Logan Cale, you owe me an explanation." She strolled away with a deliberate sway of her hips, and seated herself at the table.

Logan seated himself. "An explanation?" He tried giving her an innocent look.

"About that oh so precious and rare manuscript." Max helped herself to some of the food. She wasn't buying his innocent act for a minute.

"What about it?"  Logan passed her another dish. "Try this."

"I expected it to be at least a first draft of, oh I don't know, the Declaration of Independence or something." Max took a bite of the entrée and sighed as it slid down her throat. "Mmm. You've outdone yourself."

"Thanks. Want some wine?" Logan poured a glass and handed it to her. 

"But that does not let you off the hook." Max set down her fork and gave him a hard stare. "You had me let that slime ball put his hands all over me, not to mention slip me a drugged drink, and then I break into the offices of Sky Blue to get you back a script from the _X-Files_?" 

Logan flushed. "Max. It's an original script of Paper Clip, signed by all of the original cast members, the writers, and by Chris Carter. It's worth a small fortune, not to mention the sentimental value to me."

"Logan, it's a script from a television show." Max clearly didn't get it.

"One of the best television shows ever made. And that episode is arguably the best episode ever done. That's why collectors will do anything to get their hands on an original of the script."

Max just looked at him, unconvinced. "It was a _television_ show," she repeated slowly.

"Max, it had everything. Secret government conspiracies, suspense, mystery, humor, UST…"

"US what? You lost me there. Not to mention, that I don't exactly find the idea of secret government conspiracies entertaining." Max rolled her eyes. 

"UST is Unresolved Sexual Tension. X-Files knew how to do it right between their two leads. Trust me, the show was amazing. I didn't see it first run, but it was still in re-runs when I was a kid. Fox Mulder was my idol. And Dana Scully was just plain hot."

Max shook her head. "Logan, sometimes I don't understand you at all."

He smiled at her. "So am I forgiven?" 

"I'll let you know about that later."

The rest of their dinner passed in quiet conversation interspersed with long looks. The mood was one of anticipation, but they were unhurried, both knowing that the rest of the night was theirs. Finally Logan stood and pushed his chair in.  He slid Max's chair back for her and she rose and turned into his arms.

They kissed for a long time. Finally Logan lifted his head and looked at her. "I think this is where we were when we were so rudely interrupted by my cousin the other night."

"Actually, I think we were on our way to your bedroom." Max said, her voice husky.

"Shall we?" Logan pulled her along with him to his room. Once they were inside Max looked around. Logan had placed candles all around the room and he walked over and began to light them. 

"Do you mind if I brush my teeth? Dinner was delicious, but I seem to have a strong taste of garlic in my mouth," she asked, feeling a sudden need for a minute alone.

"Go ahead." Logan laughed. "That'll teach me to overuse the garlic when I'm cooking for my girlfriend, with seduction being the ultimate goal."

"Thanks," Max said and walked into his bathroom, leaving him to finish up the candles. When she emerged she had stripped out of her jeans and top. She stood in the doorway, wearing only her white lace lingerie set, and looked around for Logan. 

"Max…" his voice came out in a strangled whisper as he turned and saw her outlined in the candlelight.  

She laughed nervously, "That bad huh?"

"You're beautiful." His voice was low and husky and the look in his eyes was scorching. Max let her eyes run over him. He had taken off his shirt and stood there wearing only his khakis which rode low on his slim waist. His bare chest gleamed softly in the low light.

"So are you," Max whispered.

Logan started to take a step toward her. He gasped as his legs gave out from under him, sending him to the floor. Max was at his side in an instant.

"Logan, what happened? Is it the exo again?"

His face was contorted in pain. "No. The exo is fine. It's my back. It…ahhh…" he groaned in pain as his back spasmed. 

"Ok, let me get you into the bed, and then I'm calling Sam."

"No, I'll be fine. I probably just overdid it today. This is our night, Max. I'm not gonna ruin it again."

As he spoke, Max had managed to help him to a standing position with him leaning heavily on her. She supported him to the bed and then gently removed his pants and the exo-skeleton, leaving him clad in only a pair of boxers. Logan managed to swing his legs onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows Max arranged for him.

"I have pain killers and muscle relaxant in the medicine cabinet. Just get those for me and I should be fine in a little while."

Max looked at him skeptically but complied. Once he had taken his pills, she smiled at him. "Why don't I clean up the table while you let those work?"

"'K," Logan murmured tiredly as the pills quickly started to take effect. Max slipped into her red robe and walked out of the room.

She walked into the computer room and picked up Logan's phone, hitting the Menu button. When she found Sam Carr's number she punched it and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Sam sounded tired but awake.

"Sam? It's Max. I'm at Logan Cale's."  
  
Sam was instantly alert. "Is Logan all right? What happened?" To Max's chagrin he didn't sound surprised that she was calling. 

"His legs gave out even with the exo-skeleton, and he's having back spasms. He's in a lot of pain," she said slowly.

"How much has he been using that thing?" Sam demanded.

"A lot I think."

Sam's sigh was audible. "I warned him not to overdo it. I only hope he hasn't done anything irreversible."

Max felt a sense of panic. "What do you mean? He shouldn't be using the exo?"

"Max, his lower spinal column is still fragile from the shooting. The exo puts a lot of pressure on the areas that were injured, and overuse of it could cause more damage. He has no sensation in his legs and lower back, so he can't feel the pain or fatigue that comes from overuse. The fact that he's having spasms and feeling pain above the injury point isn't good. I'm going to need to get him into the hospital and take a look."

Max sucked in her breath. "What could it mean?"

Sam was slow to answer. "At best, little or no further use of the exo-skeleton. At worst…well let's not go there. Did he take a muscle relaxant?"

"Yeah and a pain killer."

"He should be okay for tonight. I want him at Metro Medical first thing tomorrow." Sam paused, "Max, he's going to feel okay once the medicine kicks in. But I need you to do me a favor tonight. For his sake." He stopped.

"Sam?" Max prompted.

"Max, no sexual activities tonight. None. I need to examine his back before you two resume your sex life."

Max felt herself blushing at Sam's assumptions, but she couldn't bring herself to correct them. "I'll take care of him, Sam."

"I know you will."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If something isn't done to fix Logan's injury, it's only going to get worse over time, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sam's voice was quiet. "But unfortunately spinal chord injury research in this country pretty much ended after the Pulse. I don't know if anything can be done. Logan knows that, and I think you need to know it as well. "

"Thanks for telling me the truth, Sam. I'll have him there first thing tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Max."

Max closed the phone and stood lost in thought.  She walked back to Logan's bedroom and glanced in. He was fast asleep. She returned to the computer room and sat down at the desk. She pulled up Logan's email program and began typing. When she finished she sat back and read what she had written.

_Deck,_

_Much as it kills me to say it, I need your help. Manticore has something I need. You help me out and I help you out. Quid pro quo. Contact me soonest. You know how._

_Max_

She hit the send button and then shut down the computers. She walked around the apartment extinguishing the candles that still burned, and then walked slowly back to Logan's bedroom.

"Max?" he murmured sleepily as she shed her robe and slipped into the bed next to him.

"Shhh. I'm here. Sleep." She curled into his arms and listened to his heartbeat as he dropped back into sleep. "I'm here and I'm gonna do whatever I have to, to fix things for you. This time I won't screw it up. I promise you that," she whispered more to herself than to him, as she lay in Logan's arms, watching the moon rise outside of his window.

**End of Paper Caper**


End file.
